紅蓮 (Guren)
by DeathSugar
Summary: [COMPLETE] Luhan hanya ingin berjuang bersama Sehun dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan melawan maut sekalipun. / HunHan / HUNHAN INA Give Away
1. Chapter 1

**紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

"kau selalu memperhatikannya dari sini, ya?"

Gadis manis itu menenggokkan kepalanya ketika pendengarannya mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika ia menemukan sahabatnya—Byun Baekhyun—duduk disampingnya, dibawah pohon maple yang ada didekat lapangan basket kampus mereka.

Si rambut coklat dengan bagian bawahnya yang ikal itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memfokuskan tatapan matanya menatap para pemain basket yang berada dilapangan sana. Senyumnya terbentuk ketika mata rusa beningnya menemukan pemuda tampan itu tengah mendribble bolanya dan kemudian melakukan shoot.

"Mau aku kenalkan dengannya?" suara Baekhyun membuat si manis itu kembali menatapnya. Membawa focus matanya menatap wajah teman perempuannya dengan eyelinernya yang membingkai mata puppynya itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Sehun?" Luhan—gadis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Sejak kapan? Baekhyun tidak pernah memberitahu tentang ini padanya.

"Tidak, sih" Baekhyun nyengir, "pacarku kenal dengan Sehun."

"Pacar?"

"Kami jadian kemarin." Baekhyun nyengir dengan jari membentuk huruf V yang disambut Luhan dengan tatapan melotot kearah Baekhyun, "Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau—"

"Bukan begitu Lulu…" Baekhyun menjeda sejenak, "aku tidak memberitahumu, bukan karena aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku.. maksudku.. duh.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena malu, "Aku—aku malu kalau kau akan menertawanku. Kau tahu 'kan.. aku dan Si Park itu—ya begitulah pokoknya."

Luhan tersenyum, senyum yang membuat paras ayu-nya semakin terlihat sempurna, "Jadi benar dengan Park Chanyeol?" si mungil Byun mengangguk, dan kemudian disambut Luhan dengan pelukan hangat untuk Baekhyun. "Selamat Baekhyun akhirnya kau menaklukan Park Chanyeol juga."

"Terimakasih, Lulu."

Luhan melepas pelukan itu sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik—merasa akan ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku di toko cheese cake milik Bibi Yang sebagai perayaan jadianmu dengan Chanyeol."

Tuh 'kan, benar.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan ketika ia melihat binar kemenangan di mata sahabatnya itu. Luhan dengan nafsu makannya akan cukup membuat dompetnya mendesah untuk sejenak. Ini akhir bulan dan Papa-nya belum memberikan uang saku lagi.

"Baiklah.."

Luhan bersorak kegirangan ketika ia menarik pergelangan tangan ramping milik Baekhyun yang hanya disambut Baekhyun dengan wajah yang benar-benar kusut.

* * *

.

* * *

Hujan turun saat yang benar-benar tidak tepat dan Luhan benar-benar sial sore itu. Gadis manis itu hanya mendengus kesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa payung, dan tidak juga dengan mantel hangat. Tubuh ramping dan mungilnya hanya berbalut baju tipis dan juga rok mini empat centimeter diatas lututnya, dengan sebuah cardigan yang tidak cukup membuat tubuh mungilnya itu merasa hangat.

Hari sial apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini?

Luhan mendengus kesal, mengembungkan pipinya ketika hembusan angin bercampur buliran-buliran kecil air hujan itu menyentuhnya, membuatnya bergidik karena kedinginan. Ia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun untuk menjemputnya di kampus sekarang setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas dari dosen killer itu, tapi salahkan ponselnya yang mati disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya sendiri mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan barang seminim mungkin walau hasilnya nihil. Tubuh mungil rampingnya menggigil, bibir plumnya sedikit memucat dengan gigi yang bergemeratak beradu satu sama lain.

Gadis manis itu hanya berharap kalau ia tidak mati kedinginan disini.

Luhan terlonjat kaget ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundaknnya. Sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam menyentuhnya dan memberikan sedikit kehangatan dari sana. Mata rusanya mengerjab beberapa kali ketika ia menemukan siapa pemilik hoodie itu. Dalam kedinginan, gadis manis itu merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Matanya menatap pemuda itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuang tatapannya untuk menatap buliran air hujan yang turun.

Gadis asal China itu merasakan dadanya bergemuruh, perutnya seakan digelitik yang membuatnya ingin menjerit dan memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau ia tengah berdiri disamping seorang Oh Sehun dengan hoodie yang dipenuhi bau Sehun yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"tidak membawa mobil?" suara husky itu cukup membuat Luhan untuk menghentikan nafasnya sejenak dan menelan ludahnya dengan sangat berat dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Itu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Pemuda tampan itu bersunggut mengerti, "Mau kuantar?"

Luhan hanya berdiri mematung ketika manik matanya menatap tepat kearah mata tajam milik Oh Sehun itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya pasrah ketika Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya dan melepas kemejanya—yang didalamnya dirangkap dengan kaos putih tipis—yang kemudian Sehun gunakan untuk memayungi dirinya sendiri dengan Luhan yang tidak berhenti untuk menormalkan detak jantung dan rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Sehun… melakukan semua ini untuknya…

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada hoodie milik pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai itu atau sesekali menatap wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat jelas terekam dalam matanya dan otaknya dengan sangat baik menyimpan itu.

Setiap lekukan itu, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, semua terlihat sempurna. Sorot mata tajam yang seakan membuat siapapun bersedia bertekuk lutut dihadapan seorang Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan sekarang melihat itu dengan sangat jelas. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Luhan hanya menurut ketika Sehun membuka pintu mobil miliknya untuk Luhan dan kemudian Sehun berlari kesisi lain pintu mobilnya dengan senyum tipis.

"kau basah Sehun" suara lirih Luhan membuat Sehun menatap si mungil yang kini berada disampingnya itu—berniat melepas hoodie milik Sehun—yang kemudian dibalas gelengan dari sosok tampan itu.

"kau pakai saja. Kau jauh lebih butuh itu daripada aku."

"T-Terimakasih, Sehun."

Perjalanan dalam mobil itu haya berada dalam keheningan. Luhan maupun Sehun tidak terlalu banyak berbicara. Luhan hanya focus pada detak jantungnya yang beradu begitu cepat dengan perasaan gugupnya yang membuatnya harus meremas-remas ujung hoodie milik Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah terfikir ataupun berharap hal seperti ini terjadi. Luhan selama ini hanya mengagumi Sehun dari jauh. Menatap punggung kokoh nan tegap itu dari belakang. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Luhan tahu, ia tidak memiliki keberanian sedikitpun untuk mencoba mendekat pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun. Ia terlalu takut. Luhan terlalu kolot dengan pikirannya sendiri bahwa ia cukup untuk mengagumi Sehun dari jauh dan tidak untuk berada disamping seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika mobil Sehun itu berhenti didepan kawasan apartemennya. Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar dan memberikan sebuah senyum yang terlihat kaku—itu karena Luhan gugup. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Tentang Hoodiemu... aku akan mengembalikannya besok. Aku pastikan akan aku cuci."

Sehun mengangguk. Terlihat tengah menimbang sesuatu dan kemudian si tampan itu menatap Luhan, tepat kearah matanya dan cukup untuk Luhan menahan nafasnya beberapa detik. "apa kau ada waktu luang sabtu ini?"

"Eh?"

"kalau kau tidak sibuk, aku ingin.. maksudku—bagaimana menjelaskannya—um.. kau suka pantai?"

Luhan mengerjab sesaat, mata rusa itu hilang akan fokusnya. Luhan tidak berani untuk menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sorot mata Sehun selalu membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut.

"Diam berarti 'iya'. Baiklah, aku tunggu jam sembilan pagi disini, hari sabtu. Selamat malam."

Mobil Sehun terlihat menjauh yang perlahan menghilang ditikungan. Menyisakan Luhan sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran yang membuat kepala kecilnya pusing. Gadis cantik itu menepuk pipinya yang kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahnya.

Rasa panas itu kembali. Membuat Luhan harus kembali menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Luhan buru-buru masuk kedalam apartemennya. Mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk membuat perasaan yang menggelitik itu hilang.

Uh.. ajakan Sehun tadi.. apakah itu kencan?

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa ketika pemuda tampan itu sampai dikamar apartemennya setelah mengantar Luhan tadi. Si tampan itu tersenyum tipis ketika bayang-bayang wajah manis perempuan itu meluncur begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

Luhan.

Gadis itu begitu manis dan polos. Sehun tau jika gadis itu diam-diam memperhatikannya. Ia sering kali melihat gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya di bawah pohon maple untuk melihatnya bermain basket atau diam-diam mengikutinya ketika ia dikantin.

Sehun tahu. Semuanya.

Oh Sehun harus akui bahwa paras cantik Luhan benar menggodanya. Senyum malu-malunya, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipis plum alami itu ketika tersenyum terlihat begitu hangat, rambut coklatnya yang wangi—dan juga tubuh mungil dan langsing itu seperti pas dalam pelukannya. Uh—Sehun harus tersenyum untuk itu.

Luhan terlihat begitu sempurna.

Bohong ketika Sehun tidak tertarik. Sehun akui, ia tertarik pada Luhan. Gadis itu memiliki sejuta pesona yang memikat. Si cantik itu seperti bunga yang mengundang siapapun untuk mendekat. Siap untuk menggoda siapapun.

 _"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu, Hun."_

Tersenyum, senyum itu kembali terukir ketika Sehun memikirkan Luhan. Dia baru tadi—untuk pertama kalinya—berbicara dengan Luhan dan kemudian ia mengajaknya untuk.. kencan.

Kencan?

Sehun mendengus—masih dengan lngkungan keatas dibibirnya—dia tidak tahu, kenapa ia jadi sebegitu beraninya memulai. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah mencoba untuk memulai lebih dahulu dengan perempuan manapun, karena Sehun tahu mereka yang menginginkan Sehun bukan Sehun yang mengingkan mereka. Dan ketika ia melihat Luhan, segala ego dan harga dirinya seketika ia abaikan.

Sehun menyukai perempuan itu. Paras ayu milik Luhan terlihat begitu hangat, dan menyejukkan. Uh, haruskah Sehun mengulangi itu? Luhan begitu membuat akal sehatnya sedikit tidak bekerja. Dan Luhan melakukan itu tanpa ia sadari, bahwa si mungil itu telah masuk dalam pertahanan seorang Oh Sehun.

Bahwa Luhan telah membuat Sehun jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Pesona Seorang Luhan.. dan Sehun tak kuasa menolaknya. Kenapa harus menolak pesona dari gadis baik-baik seperti Luhan?

Ya, Sehun harus mendapatkan gadis itu. Harus. Dan Sabtu ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan menatap dirinya dihadapan cermin. Gadis sembilanbelas tahun itu terlihat begitu sibuk dengan baju yang akan ia pakai. Ini akhir pekan dan ini hari Sabtu. Weekend.

Weekend, adalah hari yang biasa orang-orang gunakan untuk beristrahat. Melepas penat sejenak setelah aktivitas selama lima hari dengan kesibukan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau untuk bermalas-malasan. Dan Luhan tidak melakukan itu.

Si manis itu terlalu sibuk memilih dan melempar semua baju koleksinya, mencobanya dan kemudian meletakkannya. Ini masih terlalu pagi, jam masih menunjuukan pukul enam lebih tigapuluh menit dan Luhan sudah terlalu sibuk. Ia sudah selesai mandi lima menit yang lalu. Dan kemudian seperti membongkar lemari dan tumpukan bajunya.

"apa yang harus aku pakai?"

Gadis itu mendengus, melempar lagi potongan bajunya diatas ranjagnya. Mendesah -lagi-ketika ia tidak menemukan pakaian yang cocok dalam gunungan kain itu. Apa yang penting sih untuk dilakukan di hari sabtu hingga membuat gadis itu hampir membuat kamar apartemennya terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Bagaimana jika Sehun menertawakanku? Bagaimana ini. Haruskah aku bertanya pada Baekhyun?"

Luhan menatap sekumpulan kain itu, sebelum akhirnya mendesah. "Mama… tolong Lulu.."

Apakah setiap gadis selalu memusingkan penampilannya untuk berkencan di hari sabtu?

* * *

.

* * *

Mobil hitam metalik itu berhenti dan kemudian menampilkan sosok tampan dengan setelan kaos putih polos dengan jaket denim dan jeans berwarna gelap yang berjalan dengan gagahnya keluar dari mobil dan bersandar sisi mobilnya. Menghadap tepat kearah pintu untuk menunggu seseorang keluar dari sana.

Dia—Oh Sehun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya diam dan acuh dengan tatapan kagum beberapa wanita yang melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan pesona seorang Oh Sehun?

Dia tinggi, tampan, dan juga kaya.

Sehun adalah putra dari pemilik Oh Corp—salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan dengan beberapa cabang di kawasan Asia. Tampan dengan segudang warisan yang akan dia warisi kelak. Menggiurkan.

Si tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya ketika matanya menemukan sosok mungil dengan balutan dress berwarna biru muda dengan bawahan rok pendek yang berumbai ketika ditiup angin itu berjalan kearahnya itu tersenyum manis. Gadis itu membungkuk sebentar dan dibalas sebuah senyuman tipis.

Sehun akui Luhan benar-benar mengagumkan.

Gadis itu selalu tampil natural, tidak dengan make up berlebihan dan tebal. Tidak dengan pakaian seksinya. Tidak dengan kecentilan dan keagresifannya—seperti bekas-bekas Sehun sebelumnya—dan Luhan dengan kesopanannya.

Uh, Sehun yakin ibu dan Noona-nya akan menyukai Luhan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sehun."

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai. Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menurut ketika Sehun menarik pergelangan tanganya—itu cukup untuk membuat jantng Luhan berdetak dengan tidak normal—dan kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan. Luhan tersenyum ketika ia menemukan satu hal yang membuatnya merasa nyaman disamping Sehun; Sehun memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Dan Luhan suka itu.

Pintu mobil disamping Luhan tertutup bersamaan Sehun yang masuk didalamnya dan kemudian pemuda itu menggenakan seatbelt miliknya. Luhan melihat itu semua. Ketika tangan kokoh Sehun memegang kemudi mobil, ketika mata tajam itu menatap lurus kedepan dengan yakin, ketika Sehun menunjukkan wajah nakal itu, Sehun terlihat begitu mangagumkan. Luhan merasa ia begitu beruntung bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

* * *

.

* * *

Hamparan pasir putih pantai menyentuh kaki mereka ketika mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya diatas pasir pantai itu. Luhan dan Sehun begitu menikmati suasana pantai hari ini. Luhan berlari pertama kali menuju sisi pantai dan menyentuhkan kulit kakinya didalam dinginnya air laut. Membirkan air laut menyentuhnya dan membiarkan angin laut menerbangkan helai-helai rambut panjangnya.

Luhan tertawa lepas ketika ombak menyapu kulitnya lagi dan kemudian membawa tatapan matanya kearah Sehun. Memberi gesture 'Ayo kemari' kepada Sehun dengan tangan rampingnya dan hanya dibalas gelengan dari Sehun. Dan itu cukup membuat Sehun bisa melihat gadis mungil itu memberengut. Itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Sehun dan memaksa sebuah senyum hangat terukir dibibir Sehun.

Sehun masih memperhatikan ketika Luhan masih bermain dengan pasir dan juga air laut itu—sedikit kekanakan—dan apa yang dilihat Sehun kali itu membuat Sehun memandang kagum. Sehun mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya saat itu dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya untuk mengambil potrait dari gadis manis yang kini tengah sibuk dengan mainan barunya itu.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Sehun dengan sangat baik mengambil angle dari Luhan saat itu. Luhan dari arah samping terlihat menakjubkan ketika angin meniup helai-helai rambutnya, menerbangkannya perlahan, angin yang dengan nakal menyentuh rok pendek milik Luhan dan mengibarkannya pelan, Luhan dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat manis. Matanya berbinar memancarkan kebahagiaan dari sana.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menenggok kearah Sehun dan tersenyum kemudian ketika tepat saat Sehun mengambil potrait Luhan lagi. Sehun melambaikan tangan dan menyusul Luhan dan menyipratkan air laut kearah Luhan.

Luhan mendelik ketika Sehun mengenai wajahnya dan kemudian Luhan membalas itu, begitu terulang bahkan sampai keduanya hampir basah.

"Mau menunggu sampai sunset muncul?"

Itu adalah Sehun yang membuka suara ketika mereka berdua menjatuhkan dirinya diatas hamparan pasir setelah melewat hari melelahkan bermain di pantai. Matahari sudah mulai untuk turun saat itu. Hamparan jingga telah bergradasi dengan warna langit yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi kelam. Desiran air laut dan juga sapuan angin menyentuh mereka berdua, membuat Luhan sedikit mengeratkan pelukannnya sendiri pada tubuhnya untuk melawan sapaan angin yang menyentuhnya.

"Ya, tentu." Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyumannya yang begitu merekah. Luhan banyak tersenyum hari ini bahkan beberapa kali ia tertawa terbahak karena Sehun. Luhan tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun memiliki sifat semenarik itu. Dan Luhan harus bersyukur untuk menjadi yang beruntung melihat Sehun yang berbeda kali ini.

Matahari mulai untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Memberikan warna gradasi dilangit ufuk timur. Warna jingga seperti meretakkan langit yang mulai menggelap. Sehun dan Luhan melihat itu. Luhan beberapa kali terdengar begitu kagum dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kali itu. Sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan dari samping.

Luhan dan Sunset adalah kombinasi yang mengagumkan.

"Lu.."

Sehun menghela nafas ketia jemari kokohnya mencoba meraih jemari lentik nan halus milik Luhan saat itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan matanya tepat menatap kearah manik rusa itu.

"aku tahu.. ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Kau tahu.. hari ini aku merasakan hari yang paling bahagia yang pernah aku lalui dalam hariku selama ini." Sehun tersenyum, dan senyuman itu membuat Luhan luluh, "aku ingin berjalan bersamamu. Aku yakin pertemuan denganmu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Cukup dengan bertemu denganmu kemarin saja, memberikan sedikit senyuman. Semuanya terasa membahagiakan jika berdua denganmu."

Sehun melepas genggaman tangan itu dan mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Luhan. Mengusap pipi lembut itu dan meyampirkan beberapa helai rambut halus milik gadis dihadapannya itu, "hey Lu, teruslah temani aku, aku merasa seakan kamu akan selalu disampingku. Aku ingin berjalan denganmu selalu. Dengan rasa kagumku padamu. Dengan perasaanku yang tumbuh padamu dengan begitu cepat. Teruslah disisiku, mau 'kan?"

"S-Sehun..aku.."

"Jadilah kekasihku. Kita mulai semua dari sini."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya berada dalam dekapan Sehun, merasakan rasa hangat dan bau Sehun yang terlihat begitu dominan.

Membawa tatapan mata mereka berdua, Sehun mengusap sisi wajah cantik itu dan perlahan menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Menautkan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Sehun kecup bibir itu lembut, membiarkan Luhan menikmati tautan itu, perlahan dan perlahan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya membalas ciuman dari Sehun. Sehun hisap bibir bawah Luhan dengan tangan yang perlahan menuju tengkuk Luhan, menekannya dan membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu ketika Luhan membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses untuk Sehun menciumnya lebih dalam. Saling berbagi saliva satu sama lain, menarikan lidah mereka didalam sana. Menghisapnya atau sesekali sehun gigit bibit itu. Membuat si manis itu mengerang. Membiarkan Sehun memiliki kendali atas tubuhnya.

Hisapan, kuluman, dan kecupan itu terus berlanjut. Menghasilkan suara decapan dan erangan yang beradu dengan suara desiran angin dan juga ombak.

Tautan saliva keduanya saling terhubung ketika Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, menatap mata sayu Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Wajah menggodanya, bibir merah yang membengkak dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

Sehun menengguk ludahnya kasar ketika melihat itu semua dan kemudian menyenyuh sisi wajah itu lagi sebelum akhirnya menyatukan dahi mereka. "mau dilanjutkan? Kita bisa menyewa kamar hotel didekat sini.."

Dan anggukan dari adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan membawa malam panjang bagi keduanya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

 **紅蓮** **(Guren) dalam bahasa jepang memiliki arti Teratai Merah**

.

* * *

2804 words.

Finally.. bisa nyelesaiin fanfic ini. Aku beneran ga yakin sama ceritanya. Ini pertama kali bikin ff GS dan RATED M ! /siapin tisu/ awal yang manis tidak untuk fanfic angst? /ditoyor/

Ga yakin sama chapter ini, chapter ini rasanya kaku. Susah ya bikin ff GS ternyata. Salut sama author yang bisa bikin ff GS yang manis manis gt ceritanya. TwT

Maaf kalau ceritanya garing. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya chapter depan. Chapter depan NC-21+ for sex scene. X'DD *bunuh gue han bunuh gue*

Happy reading and review ?

* * *

21 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA line-


	2. Chapter 2

**紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story : _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Kamar hotel itu hanya menyisakan keheningan ketika dua penghuninya hanya duduk bersampingan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan gadis cantik itu hanya duduk dengan jemari tangannya yang bertaut memainkan ujung baju miliknya.

Luhan gugup, tentu saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan malam dengan laki-laki asing walaupun kenyataannya Sehun adalah kekasihnya kini. Ia akan melakukan seks pertamanya dengan pacar pertamanya dan itu membuat Luhan benar-benar gugup.

"Kau yakin? Masih ada waktu untuk menolak" itu suara Sehun yang membawa Luhan untuk menatapnya. Membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Sehun menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam, membuat Luhan harus melihat kilatan kegugupan yang sama dari sana.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, gadis manis itu memberikan gelenggan sebagai jawaban. Membuat Sehun harus menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik. "Kau yakin?"

Gadisnya mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban. "Tapi Sehun… kumohon pelan-pelan.."

"Ini pertama untukmu?"

"I-iya."

Sehun menatap Luhan kemudian, menyentuhkan jemari tangannya pada sisi wajah milik Luhan dan memberi kecukap lembut di bibir milik gadis itu. "I'll be gantle." Sebuah bisikan seduktif untuk Sehun bisa mendapatkan sebuah kecupan setelahnya.

Menciium bibir itu lembut, sedikit memberi lumatan pada bibir bawah milik Luhan lembut dan dalam. Memberikan sensasi berdesir yang cukup mampu membuat Luhan untuk mendesah.

Tak hanya memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada bibir mungil yang terasa manis itu, Sehun kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk menelusup masuk kedalam dress milik Luhan. Menyentuhkan tangannya dengan kulit perut Luhan pertama kali dan kemudian disambut lenguhan dari gadis sembilanbelas tahun itu.

"Nnnhh—"

Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumanya dengan Luhan ketika gadis itu membuka bibirnya membiarkan Sehun untuk menjamah bagian dalam bibirnya. Mengabsen satu persatu bagian dalam bibir itu. Hisapan dan kuluman yang Sehun berikan membuat Luhan bergetar.

Mengarahkan tangannya yang kemudian ia kalungkan di tengkuk Sehun, membawa Sehun semakin dalam dan menekan pada ciuman mereka, membuat Luhan bisa merasakan nafas mereka jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan ketika Sehun berusaha untuk menarik bajunya, membuat baju miliknya kini siap melewatinya dan kemudian terlepas, menyisakan dirinya hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Melepas ciuman pada bibir mereka, Sehun kemudian membawa bibirnya turun dengan begitu seduktif kearah leher milik kekasihnya itu. Memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil disana yang mampu membuat Luhan menggeliat resah merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang dikirimkan dari tulang ekornya. Kecupan-kecupan yang kemudian berubah menjati jilatan, Sehun menjilat leher jenjang dan mulus itu. Menjilat dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan kuat atau sesekali memberikan gigitan disana. Hisat, jilat dan gigit, begitu seterusnya dengan Luhan yang merancau semakin tidak jelas. Membuat leher putih itu dihiasi warna pink yang kontras.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat satu karya miliknya pada leher milik kekasihnya itu sebelum kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dari sana dan membawa kecupan itu ke sisi lain. Sehun berniat memberikan banyak tanda pada kekasihnya ini.

"Mmmhh—Sehunnieh..Ahh" si cantik itu kembali mendesah ketika lidah Sehun turun semakin dalam kearah dadanya. Menggelitiknya dan membuat Luhan berdesir. Membuat sesuatu dibagian bawahnya terasa menebal. Membuatnya merasakan dingin dan membuat jantungnya harus berdetak lebih cepat.

Mengabaikan rancauan Luhan sebelumnya dan hanya fokus pada bibinya, Sehun kemudian membawa salah satu tangannya yang terbebas untuk mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu. Membuat Luhan kembali menahan nafasnya, membuatnya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak membuat suara yang baginya terdengar aneh.

"Jangan tahan suaramu, sayang. Biarkan aku mendengarnya.." suara seduktif Sehun mampu membuat Luhan harus melepaskan sesuatu yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Membiarkan bibirnya harus merancau, mendesah dan memanggil nama Sehun dengan banyakanya konsonan 'h' didalamnya.

"Sehunnhh—jangann.." itu adalah rancauan Luhan lagi ketika merasakan tangan Sehun yang menyentuh pengait bra miliknya, membuatnya bisa merasakn tangan Sehun menyentuh sisi belakangnya, membuat darahnya berdesir, membuat tubuhnya memanas.

Mengabaikan perintah Luhan itu, Sehun kemudian dengan leluasa untuk menggeluarkan bongkah payudara milik Luhan yang setia bersembunyi berlindung dibalik bra milik Luhan. Menyentuhnya dan kemudian mengecupnya tepat di putting milik kekasihnya itu. Mengecupnya singkat sebelum akhirnya melahap puting itu rakus.

"Sehunhh" Luhan merasa diawang-awang. Ia hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan sensasi geli yang menjalar menuju otaknya. Membuatnya harus kembali mendesah dan mendesar.

Oh sensasi apakah ini? Sungguh Luhan tidak kuasa menahan ini semua.

"She—nnhh..Uh.." rancauan Luhan ketika Sehun mulai menghisap putingnya membuat Sehun tersenyum untuk itu. Membiarkan Luhan diatas sana dengan wajah yang begitu menginginkan dan itu membuat Sehun senang. Tidak untuk terlalu bodoh membiarkan sebelah tangannya terbebas untuk menyentuh payudara milik Luhan yang terbebas. Menangkupnya dan kemudian memilin puting itu. Memainkannya sementara bibirnya masih setia untuk menghisap belahan lainnya.

"Ahh.. Sehunnieh.. please—Ah.."

Luhan merancau lagi, menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri ribut. Sensasi yang Sehun berikan pada tubuhnya terlalu sulit untuk ia kendalikan. Itu membuatnya merasa sulit untuk tidak menyentuhkan jemari lentiknya ke surai milik lelaki itu. Mencengkeramnya, menjambaknya dan menekan kepala itu untuk lebih dalam menghisapnya. Luhan benar-benar terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan Oh Sehun disetiap inci tubuhnya.

Melepaskan hisapannya pada puting milik Luhan, dan menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan dan dikuasai oleh birahinya membuat Sehun kembali menyeringai dan kemudian mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah pusar milik Luhan.

Menurunkan bibirnya kemudian menyusuri setiap inci kulit halus yang mulai penuh dengan keringat itu, membuat Luhan begitu sensual dan erotis bahkan hanya dengan sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sentuhan yang Sehun berikan. Sehun tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seks seperti ini sebelumnya dengan mantan teman kencannya.

Mengecup perlahan dari belahan dada milik Luhan dan turun kearah perut milik kekasih cantiknya itu dan kemudian berhentik kearah pusar milik Luhan, Sehun kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya bermain disana dengan pola melingkar dan sesekali memberikan sebuah kecupan dan hisapan, membuat bagian itu terlihat mengkilat dengan bekas salivanya.

Nafas Luhan yang tersenggal beradu dengan lenguhannya membuat nafsu birahinya semakin memuncak, menatap celana dalam berwarna biru muda milik kekasihnya itu Sehun dengan nakal menyentuh inci kulit bagian paha Luhan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Dan reaksi Luhan yang memejamkan matanya dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan desahan cukup untuk Sehun melakukan lebih.

Menyentuh kaki jenjang milik Luhan dan kemudian menaruhnya diatas pundaknya, membuat Sehun bisa melihat jika Luhan sudah basah. Seks pertama bagi kekasihnya dan Luhan terlihat menggiurkan. Luhan yang amatir memberikan sensasi sendiri bagi Sehun.

Memberikan kecupan dilutut milik Luhan dan kemudian perlahan turun semakin kebawah pada bagian paha dalamnya, Sehun menahan kaki itu ketika ia ingin mengatup dan Sehun masih cukup untuk membuatnya terbuka lebar. Mengarahkan bibirnya kearah vagina milik Luhan yang masih tertutup dengan celana dalam itu dan kemudian mengecupnya. Memberikan sensasi yang tidak bisa Luhan cegah untuk tidak menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun..Aahh.. Ku-mohon—Uh.."

Bangsat.

Reaksi Luhan begitu membuat Sehun tidak sabaran. Laki-laki itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk masuk menelusup kedalam celana dalam milik Luhan, membuatnya bisa merasakan bulu-bulu halus milik kekasihnya itu. Menggusapnya dan sesekali menekannya dan Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan berbau dari sana.

Oh sial. Sehun harus menahan sebentar lagi untuk memberikan penisnya tempat bersarang yang baru. Sial.

Merasa cukup untuk mempermainkan Luhan, Jemari tangannya yang terbebas kini menarik celana dalam itu perlahan, menggelitik Luhan yang kini begitu sensitive dengan sentuhan seminim mungkin.

"Oh.. kau benar-benar mengagumkan, Lu" itu adalah Suara Sehun ketika ia selesai melepas celana dalam milik Luhan. Membuang benda itu kearah samping dan kemudian Sehun lepas baju miliknya. Membuat Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas dada bidang Sehun dan juga perut yang dihiasi abs itu.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dan kemudian menatap Sehun, "Kau siap sayang?" dan Luhan hanya mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

Memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya kedaerah sensitifnya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan itu membuat Luhan harus menekuk lututnya yang kini berada diatas bahu Sehun.

Sensasi ketika Sehun memilin daging sebesar biji kacang miliknya itu dan kemudian menyusuri bagian luar vaginya, Luhan ingin menangis. Luhan tidak bisa menahan hasrat itu, sungguh apa seks seperti ini rasanya.

 _Mama… maafkan Lulu.._

"Sehuunhh—ah.. kumohon.. jangan permainkan aku…" rancaunya dan Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Tidak sabaran, hm?"

Mlihat reaksi Luhan yang sudah berada diujung ubun-ubun itu membuat Sehun kemudian mengarahkan satu jari telunjuknya untuk masuk kedalam akses masuk pada vagina kekasihnya itu. Menusuknya dan itu cukup membuat Luhan memekik karena itu rasanya sakit. Terasa ngilu.

Sehun bersiul ketika ia mendapatkan reaksi dari Luhan. Masih perawan. Sehun merasa beruntung untuk ini. Luhan memberikan yang pertama baginya. Luhan yang manis dan polos, kenapa bisa terjebak dalam pesona seorang Oh Sehun?

Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang kini berada didalam vagina kekasihnya itu, Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket telah memenuhi tangannya, Luhan sudah siap, dan Sehun juga sudah siap untuk itu.

Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?

"Lu.. bersiaplah.. kau tidak akan melupakan sensasi ini.." Luhan mengangguk dan mata rusanya kemudian melihat Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat kearah organ wanitanya.

Itu membuat Luhan memanas karena malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini dengan seseorang dan Sehun adalah yang pertama.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan buliran bening itu siap menggantung diujung matanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menggelitik vaginanya. Luhan tahu itu adalah lidah milik Sehun. Astaga… apa yang Sehun lakukan? Tidakkah itu terlihat jorok?

Sementara Luhan hanya mampu memejamkan matanya atau mencengkeram erat seprai kamar hotel ini, Sehun masih fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan dibawah sana. Lidahnya menggelitik masuk dalam daging berwarna pink itu, menyesapnya, mengecupnya dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya untuk masuk membuatnya bisa merasakan cairan kental berwarna bening yang kemudian ia telan.

Sehun masih melakukan itu, bermain dengan vagina Luhan dan menunggu kekasihnya itu mencapai orgasme pertamanya, semakin kuat menghisapnya, semakin kuat Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya memainkannya dan menggelitik dinding klirotis milik Luhan dan mengabaikan rancauan gadis manis itu.

"Sehun.. Ahhh—Hun..Kumohon.."

Dan apa yang ditunggu Sehun akhirnya datang. Luhan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya tepat kedalam mulut Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum kemenangan atas itu dan kemudian menelannya tak tersisa. Tidak membiarkan cairan orgasme milik luhan tertinggal dan kemudian mejilati dinding vagina itu, mengecupnya seduktif.

Sementara Luhan sudah memohon diatas sana dengan keadaan yang begitu berantakan, mencoba memuaskan hasratnya yang dimainkan oleh Sehun dari tadi. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan yang meremas-remas payudaranya sendiri, Luhan sudah hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain. Mengarahkan tangannya untuk menarik resletting celananya dan menurunkannya, membuat Luhan bisa melihat ukuran penis Sehun yang begitu besar. Membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya, apakah 'itu' akan masuk kedalam tubuhnya?

Luhan merasa ini akan begitu menyakitkan. Akankah itu bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya. _Mama, apa yang harus Lulu lakukan?_

"Kau siap? Ini akan sedikit sakit diawal. Percayalah padaku.."

Mendapat anggukan dari Luhan, Sehun kemudian mengarahkan kepala penisnya kearah vagina milik Luhan. Membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika dinding vaginanya bersentuhan langsung dengan kepala penis Sehun.

"Ohh.."

Sehun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, membawa tatapan matanya tepat kearah si mungil ketika ia berusaha untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam akses masuk milik Luhan. Sedikit mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan kemudian menghentakkan penisnya masuk, menusuk kedalam dinding vagina milik Luhan.

"Argh! Sehun! SAKIIITTT!" air mata itu jatuh tepat ketika Sehun berhasil membenamkan separuh dari penisnya masuk dan itu membuat Sehun tidak tega. Sehun mengecup mata Luhan yang terpejam itu dan merasakan rasa asin dari air mata milik Luhan itu dan menunggu Luhan untuk beradaptasi dengan penisnya. Sehun tahu ini pasti sakit sekali untuk Luhan.

"sstt.. tenanglah.. ini tidak akan lama.."

Mengusap surai halus milik kekasihnya yang kini sudah terasa lengket karena keringat, Sehun kemudian menggerakkan dirinya, membawa penisnya untuk menumbuk vagina itu dalam. Membuat Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan mencengkeramnya dengan sangat erat. Sehun harus bersabar untuk tidak melakukan hal yang brutal dan membuat Luhan tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi.

Memfokuskan pada kegiatannya yang menggali Luhan lebih dalam sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahannya, itu yang Sehun cari. Selaput bening milik Luhan. Ah keperawanan Luhan siap untuk terenggut malam ini.

Menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat hingga membuat Luhan harus terhentak keatas dan kebawah seiring dengan gerakan tubuh mereka, Sehun masih sempat untuk mengusap rambut Luhan dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir kekasih cantiknya itu. Melahap bibir itu dan mengemutnya dengan rakus. Membiarkan saliva mereka menggantung dibibir masing-masing, membiarkan Luhan dengan nafas yang sudah terputus-putus.

"Mhhh...Sehunnhh—Ah.. please.. faster..Oh..ya.." Luhan mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk bahu Sehun erat, mencengkeramnya membiarkan kuku-kukunya menancap kedalam daging Sehun membuat Sehun merasakan perih karena itu.

"Ah—Lu.. sial..kau begitu sempith..Ohhh.."

Semakin cepat, semakin dalam Sehun melakukan itu dengan begitu berani, membiarkan dirinya dengan begitu leluasa membuat penisnya semakin dalam dan menggoyak dinding selaput tipis milik Luhan membuat Sehun yakin jika Luhan sudah berdarah dibawah sana. Tak ingin menunggu lama dan Sehun melakukan itu.

Membiarkan Luhan yang semakin terlihat berantakan, membiarkan Luhan yang kini kembali mencuri ciuman panasnya, membiarkan Luhan semakin kuat menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada bahunya dan semakin cepat pula Sehun mendorong penisnya untuk masuk.

"Lu.. aku siap untuk datang.."

Sehun semakin kuat mendorong masuk penisnya dengan hentakan-hentakkannya dan membuat Luhan merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya yang bergesekan dengan seprai kamar hotel itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap tumbukan yang menghujam dinding rahimnya, membiarkan Sehun mengisi penuh dirinya.

Dan Sehun yang sudah berada diujung klimaksnya semakin memperdalam itu, mengutuk dinding rahum Luhan yang mencengkeramknya erat, membuatnya harus menahan nafas sebelum akhirnya hentakan terakhir dan dia mengeluarkan cairan precumnya dalam rahim Luhan, dan beberapa hentakan terakhir untuk menuntaskan orgasmenya.

Saling berpandangan, membuat mereka bisa melihat kilat nafsu mereka sendiri, Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan tersenyum. Sehun kecup bibir mungil itu dan Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan Sehun dan merasakn Sehun didalam dirinya.

"Terima kasih" Itu adalah kata-kata Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun melihat Luhan tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia lelah dan kemudian tertidur.

Menarik dirinya dari dalam tubuh si mungil yang kini meringkuk itu, Sehun menatap Luhan dan kemudian tatapan matanya tertuju pada hasil dari kegiatan panas mereka, Sehun menatap cairan kental yang bercampur dengan bercak merah itu.

Itu adalah cairan mani miliknya yang bercampur dengan darah Luhan.

Mendesahkan nafasnya berat, Sehun kemudian mengambil selimut untuk Luhan yang sudah terjatuh di lantai karena kegiatan panas mereka tadi. Menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti Luhan dan dirinya sendiri.

Memastikan dirinya disamping Luhan dan kemudian membawa kekasih mungilnya itu dalam dekapannya. Menaruh kepala kekasihnya itu dilengannya dan membiarkan Luhan bersandar pada dadanya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menahan sesuatu yang menulusup kedalam dadanya. Tentang apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Menghirup aroma surai coklat milik Luhan dan kemudian mengecup dahi itu lembut, Sehun berbisik pelan, meringkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam pelukannya seakan ia tidak ingin Luhan terluka, memeluknya dan kemudian membisikan kata-kata itu lagi, berulang kali sebelum Sehun ikut tertidur malam itu.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu…"

* * *

.

* * *

Ini adalah bulan ketiga mereka bersama dan itu cukup membuat seluruh kampus kagum dengan Luhan. Sehun itu benar-benar sulit untuk ditaklukan sebelumnya. Semua orang dikampus itu tahu kalau Oh Sehun adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap yang bahkan tidak pernah mempertahankan hubungannya lebih dari satu minggu. Kau mendapatkannya untuk satu malam dan kemudian kau menghilang esok.

Itu adalah prinsip seorang Oh Sehun.

Namun semua berubah ketika Luhan mendapatkannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan si cantik itu pada Sehun yang cukup untuk membuat Sehun bahkan tidak melirik perempuan manapun. Mengabaikan mereka dan hanya memandang Luhan seorang.

Hal seperti itu bahkan yang selalu di lihat para penghuni kampus itu setiap hari. Sehun akan datang pada pagi hari bersama Luhan disampingnya dan kemudian Sehun akan berdiri didepan kampus Luhan ketika jam kuliah Luhan selesai.

Sehun bahkan hafal hari apa Luhan ada jam kuliah dan pulang jam berapa. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Luhan tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Itu adalah cara Sehun untuk membuat laki-laki manapun berani mendekati kekasihnya itu.

"Sehun, kita jadi kerumahmu hari ini?" itu adalah Luhan yang membuka suaranya ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar apartemennya tepat pukul lima sore lebih tigabelas menit. Membawa dirinya dan kekasih tampannya itu untuk duduk disofa.

Perempuan cantik itu kemudian menyandarkan dirinya pada dada bidang Sehun dan mencari kenyamanan dari sana. Mengabaikan beberapa hal yang sedikit mengganjal dihatinya untuk diabaikan namun akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Sehunnie~"

"Ya?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada biasa saja, membawa helaian surai milik kekasih cantiknya itu untuk menghirupnya merasakan bau cherry blossom dari sana."Ada apa?"

"Apa Ibu dan Noona-mu akan menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak suka dan kita harus berpisah?"

Sehun mengangkat kepala kekasih cantiknya itu sebelum akhirnya menatapnya dalam, "Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"

"Aku takut mereka tidak menyukaiku karena aku dari China.."

Sehun tertawa remeh, "Kau ini rasis sekali. Keluargaku tidak seperti itu. Ibu yang memintaku membawamu kepada mereka. Dan itu tandanya mereka menyukaimu. Araseo?"

Si cantik itu mengangguk, "Aku harus bersiap kalau begitu. Sehunnie.. kalau kau lapar aku masih menyimpan makanan dan kau tinggal memanaskannya."

"Kau tidak menyiapkannya untukku Nyonya Oh?"

Luhan mematung, menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah malu. Uh, Nyonya Oh.. itu kedengarannya masih terlalu cepat.

"Aku masih memakai marga ayahku, Wu. Wu Luhan bukan Oh Luhan. Jangan menjawab.. dasar Oh Sehun menyebalkan. Aku membencimu Oh Sehun."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu.."

* * *

Luhan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mobil milik Sehun berhenti tepat digarasi milik keluarga Oh. Bahkan ketika Sehun memegang tangannya ketika membawanya keluar dari mobilnya itu perempuan yang akan menginjak umur duapuluh tahun bulan depan itu terlihat begitu gugup.

Tubuh mungilnya terbalut dengan dress terusan berwarna nila dengan rok yang berada tiga centimeter diatas lututnya, memperlihatkan kaki rampingnya ketika ia berjalan. Dibagian pinggangnya ada belt tipis berwarna merah sebagai pemanis. Sepatu heel dengan tinggi 4 centimeter dipilihnya untuk itu semakin memberikan nilai plus untuk penampilannya. Tas tanggan dengan merk terkenal juga tidak ketinggalan.

Hal yang disukai Sehun dari kekasih cantiknya itu adalah—Luhan selalu tampil 'sederhana' tidak mencolok walau kenyataannya apa yang melekat ditubuhnya adalah barang dengan brand ternama.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan masuk dengan beberapa maid yang menyambut mereka mengantarkan mereka menuju ruang makan dimana seluruh keluarga Oh telah berkumpul.

"Kalian sudah datang?" itu adalah suara perempuan dengan rambut merah dengan potongan sebahu tersenyum kearah mereka. Perempuan yang kemudian mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Oh Senri—kakak perempuan Sehun.

"Hai, kau Lulu?" Luhan mengangguk ketika perempuan berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu merebutnya paksa dari Sehun dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Ibu.. Lihat anak manjamu datang dengan kekasihnya. Ah Lulu kau manis sekali.." Senri memeluk Luhan dengan gemas. Uh—calon adik iparnya itu terlihat manis sekali.

"Anyeonghaseyeo.. Luhan imnida." Luhan membungkukkan badannya dalam ketika ia kini berhadapan langsung dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh.

"Kau manis sekali.. apa yang anak nakal itu lakukan hingga membuatmu jatuh padanya?"

"Ibu…"

Membawa Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya, Sehun kemudian menatap seluruh keluarganya dengan tatapan kesal—itu sebenarnya adalah ekspresi malu—dan langsung membuat Senri untuk menggodanya.

"Lulu.. apa anak nakal ini selalu menyusahkanmu?"

"Tidak eonnie.. Sehun selalu baik padaku"

"Tuh 'kan aku ini—"

"Walau kadang-kadang menyebalkan."

"Lu!" Sehun mendelik dan dibalas dengan Luhan yang memberengut.

"Sehun selalu susah untuk memakan sayur yang aku masak.. dia juga susah sekali bagun pagi, Sehun selalu melarangku ini-itu tanpa sepengetahuannya bahkan—mmpphh"

"Diam kau rusa betina!"

Nyonya Oh tersenyum ketika melihat itu.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh melihat perubahan dari anak laki-lakinya itu untuk tiga bulan ini. Nyonya Oh juga bisa melihat bagaimana cara Sehun menatap Luhan terasa berbeda. Penuh kekaguman. Penuh kasih sayang. Dan Nyonya Oh juga melihat cinta dari keduanya.

Seakan Luhan ditakdirkan untuk Sehun.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" itu adalah suara Luhan yang mampu untuk membuat semua orang yang berada dimeja makan itu untuk diam dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Ya, sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Yakin?" Luhan mengambil tissue dari tas miliknya dan kemudian menyentuhkan lembaran halus itu kearah Sehun. "Sehun… kau mimisan.."

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Maaf untuk NC-nyaa.. maaf. TTTT aneh atulah biasa nulis pedangpedangan sekarang pedangsamamelon. Atulah mama.. nulis encehnya sampe gemetaran ini ngetiknya. Maaf kurang memuaskan. Serius aku pengen nonjolin alur ceritanya disini bukan Cuma tusuk-tusukkannya aja.. /ditoyor/

Kalian kalau ada kritik dan saran buat fic ini aku ikhlas loh. Serius nampung dikolom review. Dari gaya bahasa alur atau lainnya. Kritik dan saran atau masukan loh bukan asal ngebash dibayang-bayang guest.

Aku author baru di ffn (biasanya juga gentayangan di aff sih heheh) jadi mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya. *kedip-kedip najis*

Btw, jangan manggil thor / author.. aneh ih. Panggil Leon, Chuu, Sugar atau candy.. aku akan lebih seneng kalau kalian manggil aku itu. :3 /siapakamu/

Jangan lupa … Review please~ *kedip najis*

* * *

26 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA LINE-


	3. Chapter 3

**紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story : _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lulu! Selamat ulang tahun lagi, Sehun!" Baekhyun tertawa girang ketika ia memecahkan sebuah balon yang sudah diisi dengan tepung terigu dengan campuran air dan memecahkannya tepat diatas kepala Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya bisa pasrah dibawah sana. Tidak menolak walau wajah mereka terlihat kesal.

Mereka diikat dengan sebuah tali dan itu dilakukan oleh Chanyeol yang kini terlonjak girang ketika laki-laki dengan telinga yoda itu ikut mengoleskan sebuah krim kewajah Sehun dengan begitu bringas.

"Brengsek kau Park!"

"Terima kasih, Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol ketika ia bergegas melepas ikatan simpul pada tangan Luhan setelah selesai dengan acara 'Mari menghadiahi Sehun dan Luhan' itu.

"Oppa, kenapa punya Sehun tidak dilepas?" perempuan yang kini sudah seperti adonan kue itu hanya bertanya ketika Chanyeol melewati Sehun dan tidak membuka tali simpul milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin wajah tampanku lebam, Lulu. Kau yang melepaskannya setelah kami pulang nanti."

Perempuan itu mengangguk. Mengambil tissue dan kemudian ikut memeluk Baekhyun yang membuat perempuan yang baru saja mengubah warna rambutnya sedikit cerah itu menjerit.

"Lulu! Kau membuatku kotor. Aku jadi penuh dengan tepung!"

Tidak menghiraukan jeritan milik Baekhyun dan justru semakin gencar menciumi wajah manis sahabatnya itu. Luhan tertawa ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang kini penuh dengan tepung yang tadi digunakannya untuk Luhan.

"Terima kasih Baekie. Terima kasih Chanyeol-oppa."

"Sama-sama Lulu. Ah baiklah.. aku dan Baekhyun harus pulang. Kau nikmati saja malam ulang tahunmu dengan Sehun ya." Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil Baekhyun yang kini juga tersenyum kearah Luhan setelah melepas pelukan perpisahan untuk Luhan. "Ini kado untuk kalian. Selamat bersenang-senang~"

Luhan menatap kotak berwarna merah kecil dengan pita emas diatasnya itu sebelum akhirnya membawa tatapannya kearah Sehun. "Sehunnie.."

"Lepaskan ikatanku dulu, sayang."

Luhan lepas ikatan simpul yang melilit pergelangan tangan kekasihnya dan kemudian hanya menatap Sehun yang kini mengambil kotak berwarna merah itu, membuka pita yang mengikatnya dan setelahnya Luhan melihat Sehun yang mendengus.

"Dasar pasangan mesum.."

Luhan melonggokkan kepalanya ketika ia penasaran dengan apa isi kado yang diberikan Chanyeol untuk dirinya dan Sehun, dan matanya melotot ketika ia melihat benda dengan bungkus berwarna biru itu.

"Mereka memberikan pengaman?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian meletakkan benda itu diatas meja. Ah! Ini ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh dengan Luhan yang menemaninya. Sehun bersyukur untuk itu.

"Astaga, Luhan. Kau jelek sekali!" Sehun tertawa ketika dia melihat perempuan dengan status kekasihnya itu penuh dengan tepung. Wajahnya yang ayu penuh dengan tepung sisa yang ia bersihkan tadi, rambutnya basah karena air yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan tadi. Kamar apartemen Luhan harus kotor karena itu dan beso mereka haru menyewa tukang bersih-berish untuk membereskan ini.

"Kau jauh lebih jelek, Sehun." Luhan tertawa ketika jemarinya akhirnya memilih untuk membesihkan wajah Sehun yang putih -karena adonan terigu- dengan tissue. Luhan mencibir ketika Sehun mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya dan kemudian menyengir sebagai balasan.

Hanya keheningan yang menyertai mereka setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan Sehun dengan Luhan yang masih tidak berniat untuk membuka suara dan fokus dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Luhan yang sedang mencoba membersihkan Sehun dari adonan tepung dan Sehun yang hanya diam memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ayo lakukan 'itu' lagi."

Luhan memerah ketika ia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tidak dengan kelembutan seperti biasa. Sorot mata yang tajam yang siap untuk membuat Luhan terlihat seperti plastic transparan, membuat Luhan terlihat seperti sesuatu yang mudah.

"Tapi…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahanya beberapa detik –terlihat menimbang- sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Menghapus jarak diantara mereka, Sehun menautkan bibir miliknya dengan Luhan dan kemudian dibalas Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya dan mendominasi pada ciuman mereka.

Menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam, Sehun kemudian menekan tengkuk Luhan, menekannya dan membuat satu desahan keluar dari sana.

"Mmmhh—"

Melesakkan lidahnya ketika mendapatkan Luhan membuka bibir untuknya, Sehun menyeringai dan semakin merapatkan diriniya dengan Luhan. Membuat perempuan itu menggeliat gelisah ketika Sehun menyentuhkan tangannya diatas pahanya, kemudian menelusuri setiap inci pahanya dengan seduktif.

Mengantarkan desiran yang menggelitik dibagian pertunya, membuat Luhan harus rela untuk menggalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Meremas surai berwarna hitam itu atau sesekali menjambaknya bersamaan dengan hisapan Sehun pada bibir dan lidahnya. Luhan benar-benar terlena saat ini.

"Ahh..Mhh.."

Decapan dan desahan keduanya memenuhi ruangan tamu itu, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mulai merayapkan tangannya masuk kedalam kemeja perempuan dengan status kekasihnya itu. Membuat Sehun harus melepas ciuman di bibir Luhan dan kemudian turun kearah lehernya.

Tangannya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Luhan dan tangan satunya masih dengan nakal menjamah bagian belakang milik Luhan. Meraba bagian belakangnya dan kemudian melepaskan pengait pada bra milik Luhan.

Sehun mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Luhan, perempuan itu sudah terlihat kacau. Mata rusanya terlihat sayu dengan bibir merahnya yang membengkak itu terbuka untuk menghirup oksigen, deru nafasnya terdengar seperti sebuah desahan di telinga Sehun saat itu. Membuat laki-laki yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun itu meraup bibir itu lagi dan lagi.

Tidak menghilangkan fokusnya pada belahan bibir Luhan, pemuda dengan marga Oh itu tidak membuat tangannya hanya digunakan untuk menumpukkan tubuhnya diatas Luhan. Ia gunakan tangan kirinya untuk penopang tubuhnya yang kini telah menaungi tubuh Luhan yang berbaring di lantai berkarpet itu. Dengan tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk mulai mengeluarkan bongkahan payudara itu. Bersamaan dengan hisapannya pada bibir Luhan Sehun mencubit puting sebesar biji kelereng itu, sebuah gigitan untuk bibir bawah Luhan dan Sehun memilin puting berwarna kecoklatan itu, menyesap dalam saliva milik Luhan dan kemudian tangannya meremas daging kenyal itu.

Ah Sehun selalu menyukai setiap inci dari Luhan. Rasanya manis dan memabukkan.

Apapun yang ada pada Luhan selalu memabukkan, selalu membuat Sehun ingin lagi dan lagi. Luhan selalu menjadi sebuah candu yang baru bagi laki-laki berusia duapuluh tahun itu. Luhan selalu menjadi magnet baginya. Luhan itu seperti sebuah permen coklat dengan kacang almond didalamnya.

Dan itu membuat Sehun kembali berfikir, mungkinkah ia sanggup meninggalkan Luhan? Sanggupkah ?

Mengabaikan pikiran yang sejenak hinggap dipikirannya, dan kemudian melepas tautan bibirnya pada Luhan. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang dalam seakan dari tatapan terdapat banyak makna yang sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan sebuah kata-kata.

Luhan menyadari itu, ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran kekasih tampannya itu. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang manis—itu sanggup membuat Sehun luluh dan merasa tenang dengan pemikirannya.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu?" Luhan bertanya masih dengan tatapan matanya yang menatap lurus kearah mata milik pemuda itu, Sehun cukup membuatnya khawatir beberapa hari ini.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil tangan Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya dan kemudian mencium punggung tangan itu, menghirup aroma Luhan dari sana dalam dan mampu membuatnya mengingat wangi Luhan yang manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. kita lanjutkan dikamar, Okay?"

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun membopongnya. Membuat Luhan harus menggalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun dengan Sehun yang memegang tubuhnya erat. Sehun menggendongnya seperti sepasang mempelai yang baru saja melaksanakan pernikahan, membuat Luhan harus menyembunyikan dirinya didalam dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu. Kenapa setiap perlakuan Sehun selalu membuat Luhan merasa kalau ia adalah perempuan paling beruntung karena mendapatkan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Malu?" Tanya Sehun. Itu sebenarnya Sehun tengah menggoda dan hampir saja tertawa ketika ia menemukan reaksi Luhan sebagai jawaban. Kekasih cantiknya itu—Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti seekor kucing.

Luhan terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku sudah sering melihat tubuhmu polos, Luhan."

"Sehun!" Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan tangan kirinya dengan mata yang siap untuk mengajak Sehun berperang. Luhan terlihat kesal. Kata-kata Sehun tadi terdengar vulgar sekali. Luhan masih tetap malu untuk mendengar Sehun mengatakan itu. Huh!

Membuka pintu kamar milik Luhan, Sehun kemudian meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya itu diatas ranjang. Meletakkannya dengan sangat hati-hati seakan Luhan adalah boneka porselen yang siap untuk pecah jika Sehun berlaku sedikit kasar padanya.

Mengecup bibir ranum itu lagi sebelum akhirnya Sehun membenamkan bibirnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, menjilatnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan-kecupan yang cukup untuk membuat gadis itu menggeliat gelisah.

Sehun menindih tubuh mungil itu, membiarkan dirinya merasakan payudara Luhan yang menyentuh tubuhnya yang masih tertutup dengan T-Shirt dan itu membuat Sehun harus menahan birahinya untuk segera menuntaskan apa yang diinginkan 'adiknya' dibawah sana.

Menyeringai, "kau siap?"

Dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Malam panjang mereka berdua akan dilewati dengan hari perayaan Ulang Tahun mereka di bulan April. Dia tahun ke duapuluh tahun umur mereka.

* * *

Luhan menggeliat ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya dan menyipitkan matanya ketika mencoba untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk menusuk indra penglihatannya. Si cantik itu mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang asing -dan terasa dingin- ketika jemari manisnya menyentuh kulit dahinya. Si cantik itu tersenyum ketika ia melihat sebuah cincin perak melingkar disana. Terlihat manis di jari manisnya.

Dari Sehun, mungkinkah? Tapi kapan Sehun memakaikan ini?

 _Sehun?_

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ketika mengingat kekasihnya itu dan memasang wajah bingung ketika ia tidak menemukan laki-laki kesayangannya itu—kekasihnya tidak berada disampinya. Sehun tidak ada.

Sehun menarik tubuh telanjangnya dari ranjang miliknya dan membiarkan selimut itu membungkus tubuhnya. Luhan mencoba mencari kekamar mandi dan Sehun tetap tidak ada. Semakin jauh melangkah hingga membawa tubuhnya di ruang tamu dan Sehun masih tidak ada. Bahkan di dapur Luhan juga tidak menemukan Sehun.

Kemana Sehun pergi?

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit perasaan khawatir mulai menelusup didalam hatinya. Sehun meninggalkannya setelah mereka selesai bercinta itu tidak seperti Sehun yang biasanya.

Sehun biasanya akan berada disampingnya dengan lengan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal atau ketika Luhan membuka mata dipagi hari ketika mereka selesai melakukan seks, Sehun akan ada didekat jendela dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

Si cantik itu kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya, menyambar ponselnya yang berada didalam tas miliknya dan kemudian tersenyum ketika ia melihat satu pesan dari Sehun disana. Menenangkan deru nafasnya, Luhan kemudian menghela nafasnya lega ketika ia membaca pesan itu dengan satu lampiran foto—jemari Sehun yang juga memakai cincin yang sama dengannya.

 ** _Maaf aku tidak bisa berada disampingmu ketika kau bangun, Lulu sayang. Ibu menghubungi dan akan ada urusan penting. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? ;)_**

 ** _Apa kau suka dengan cincinnya?_**

 ** _Selamat Ulang Tahun, cantik. Terima kasih sudah bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu._**

 ** _Kekasihmu yang tampan, Oh Sehun._**

Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian menekan layar ponselnya untuk membalas pesan itu.

Apa yang baru saja Luhan pikirkan? Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat meragukan perasaan Sehun padanya? bahkan setelah ia melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ah bodohnya Luhan.

Memukul kepalanya sendiri, mengucapkan kata 'Luhan bodoh' beberapa kali, Luhan tersenyum cerah ketika ia melihat cincin itu lagi. Cincinnya cantik sekali dan Luhan menyukai itu.

Menggerjabkan matanya lucu, Luhan kemudian melihat layar ponselnya lagi. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dengan mata yang melotot, jam berapa ini sekarang? Apa Luhan salah lihat?

Ini pukul Sembilan lebih tiga puluh delapan menit dan itu berarti ia terlambat untuk kelas pertama kuliahnya. Luhan melempar asal ponsel miliknya diatas ranjangnya dan kemudian berlari kearah kamar mandi. Ia harus mandi dengan cepar sebelum ia harus berurusan untuk menggulang semester depan untuk kelas dosen killer tiga puluh menit lagi.

Luhan harus cepat.

* * *

"Aku tidak melihat Sehun akhir-akhir ini, Lu. Apa kau dan Sehun baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol membuka suara ketika ia meletakkan sebuah _Ice Americano_ untuk Luhan dan juga satu jus strawberry untuk Baekhyun. Sore itu sekitar pukul tiga setelah mereka selesai dengan mata kuliah masing-masing, Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Luhan sekalian dan Luhan tidak menolak untuk itu.

Si cantik itu mengangkat bahunya dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sedih. Ia mendengus sebal dan menyeruput ice Americano miliknya dengan brutal.

"Aku tidak tahu, Oppa."

"Kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?" kali ini Baekhyun yang membuka suara.

"Ya.. kami baik-baik saja…" menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "seingatku… kami tidak bertengkar akhir-akhir ini.."

"Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak menghubungiku. Tidak juga mengangkat telfonku."

"Mengirim pesan?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kalian putus?"

"Ya! Oppa! Aku dan Sehun baik-baik saja. Kami tidak bertengkar dan kami tidak putus!"

Chanyeol menangguk dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar dan justru terlihat seperti seorang idiot. "Maaf Lulu.."

"Mungkin Sehun sibuk, Lu." Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan. Dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

"Sesibuk apa sampai tidak menghubungiku?"

Luhan hampir saja menangis jika saja ia tidak ingat ia sedang berada ditempat umum. Luhan kesal sekali akhir-akhir ini dan alasan untuk itu adalah Sehun. Sehun terlihat seperti tengah menjauhinya. Tidak menghubunginya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Tidak memberi kabar apapun. Tidak juga untuk membalas telfon darinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Luhan ingin sekali datang dan kemudian menendang Sehun atau memukulnya hanya untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalannya. Luhan ingin sekali melakukan itu setelah ia memukul Sehun ia akan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun dan kemudian menangis disana. Mencari kehangatan Sehun yang ia sukai. Mencari ketenangannya.

"Lulu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, seakan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Semua baik-baik saja karena Luhan percaya Sehun hanya mencintainya. Karena Luhan percaya Sehun hanya mencintainya… 'kan?

"Min-ah.. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Laki-laki seperti Jong Won tidak perlu kau tangisi. Laki-laki tidak tahu diri seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu." Perempuan dengan seragam SMA itu mengusap punggung temannya yang sedang menangis dengan kepalanya yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

Si rambut pendek—yang menangis—menatap temannya yang dikuncir pony tail itu dengan keadaan yang kacau. Matanya berair dan terlihat sembab mungkin karena ia terlalu lama menangis.

Kasian. Pikir Luhan.

"Ah Jung! Kenapa dia menduakanku? Dia tidak menghubungiku, dan kemudian—aku benci dia Ah Jung!"

"Cup-cup.." si pony tail mencoba menenangkan, "tenanglah. Kita tendang saja besok 'adiknya' agar dia tahu rasa! Dasar laki-laki. Kenapa tega sekali menduakan cinta, sih."

Chanyeol mendelik ketika mendengar kalimat dari Si Pony Tail itu. Apa-apaan mereka.

"Iya Lu, kalau Sehun macam-macam denganmu, tendang saja dedeknya!" Baekhyun tersenyum ketika perempuan manis itu mengatakannya, "dan jika kau menduakanku Park Chanyeol, aku tidak segan-segan memotong milikmu."

Chanyeol harus menelan ludahnya kasar. Perempuan dengan hak tinggi dan ber-eyeliner memang menakutkan.

* * *

Luhan benci suasana hening ketika ia harus sendiri seperti ini. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sendu. Buliran matanya sudah beberapa kali jatuh ketika sambungan disana mengabaikannya.

Membuang ponselnya sembarang arah, si cantik itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan hangat tubuhnya walau sebenarnya ia menginkan hangat tubuh orang lain. Luhan ingin hangat tubuh Sehun saat ini. Luhan benar-benar merindukan Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Sehun melakukan ini. Tidak menghubunginya. Tidak memberi kabar apapun dan itu mampu membuat Luhan mulai meragukan Sehun.

Luhan ingin mencoba mengabaikan perasaan dirinya untuk meragukan cinta Sehun. Luhan merindukan Sehun. Merindukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun; Pelukan hangatnya, senyumnya, suaranya, baunya, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Ingin rasanya Luhan menemui Sehun saat ini. Mengatakan segalanya tentang perasaan yang mengganjal dalam dadanya dan kemudian berharap Sehun akan memeluknya atau menciumnya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sehun mencintainya dan Luhan harus percaya.

Sehun mencintainya, iya 'kan?

Kenapa Luhan mulai meragukan perasaan Sehun padanya. Sehun hanya tidak menghubunginya selama satu minggu ini dan kenapa Luhan kekanakan sekali berpikir kalau Sehun tidak mencintainya lagi.

Sehun tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Sehun bahkan sudah memberikan cincin ini. Bukankah cincin ini seperti sebuah pengikat untuk mereka? Iya kan?

Ya Tuhan…. Luhan benar-benar pusing dan takut ketika memikirkannya. Kenapa perasaannya jadi kacau seperti ini? Kenapa semua menjadi serumit ini?

Apa Sehun sudah bosan dengannya? Apa sehun…

Luhan bangun dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Senyumnya kemudian berkembang dengan sangat cerah ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera disana. Itu nama Sehun.

Sehun menghubunginya.. akhirnya…

"Sehunnie.. kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang!"

 _["Lu…"]_

"Ya?"

 _["Let's break up. Sorry."]_

Ini mimpi 'kan? Sehun tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Tidak.. Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan itu..

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Hallo~

Sehun mutusin Luhan. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut ada di chapter depan. Terimakasih sudah membacaaaa~ /digebuk/

Oh iya ada yang nanya soal arti judul ff ini. Guren itu dari kata kurinai dan ren tapi kanjinya dibaca Guren (Teratai Merah) /semoga aku ga salah mohon koreksinya kalau salah/ . Yup. Itu judul lagu salah satu Band di Jepang, the GazettE. Ada yang tahu? /plis!

Itu lagunya nyeritain soal aborsi (katanya) tapi cerita ini ga bahas soal itu kok. Ga seserem itu juga. :'3

Bunga teratai merah yang aku maksud disini adalah… rahasia. /dibegal

Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan fav untuk fanfic ini. Terima kasih..

Kritik dan saran silakan dikolom review~

* * *

31 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA LINE-


	4. Chapter 4

**紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ketika ia baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya hari ini. Luhan terlihat lebih kurus dari seminggu yang lalu. Kantung mata berwarna hitam menghiasi wajah manisnya, wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih pucat. Bahkan, Baekhyun mengatainya sudah hampir seperti kembaran dari Zitao—teman satu kelasnya—karena kantung mata yang mengerikan itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, kenapa Luhan terlihat begitu menyedihkan seperti ini. Hidupnya sedikit berantakan setelah Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dua minggu yang lalu—tepat setelah satu minggu mereka merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama di umur mereka yang kedua puluh Sehun mengakhiri semuanya, seakan menganggap itu hal yang biasa saja.

Bukankah harusnya biasa saja ketika sebuah hubungan yang rapuh dengan status berpacaran untuk putus? Itu terjadi pada pasangan manapun ketika mereka merasa tidak lagi cocok untuk satu sama lain dan kemudian mereka mengakhiri semuanya.

Harusnya.

Tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Perempuan kelahiran Beijing itu tidak menganggap itu hal yang biasa. Luhan mungkin akan menerima keputusan Sehun—walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin untuk menerima itu—ketika laki-laki yang sekarang berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya itu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan alasan yang tidak bisa Luhan terima.

Luhan dalam satu minggu ini selalu memikirkan alasan atau mungkin penyebab Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Luhan selalu memikirkan itu setiap malam hingga membuatnya bisa terjaga setiap malamnya. Ia mencoba mengkoreksi dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang mungkin salah pada dirinya. Luhan tidak terlalu banyak menuntut Sehun, Luhan juga yakin dirinya tidak terlalu posesif dan pencemburu. Luhan selalu memberikan Sehun dengan ruangnya—dengan kepentingannya. Luhan bahkan tidak melarang Sehun dengan hobi bersama teman-temannya yang mungkin akan membuat Sehun bertemu dengan banyak teman wanita.

Air matanya jatuh ketika ia memikirkan alasan apa yang membuatnya harus kehilangan Sehun. Luhan sudah memberikan semuanya untuk laki-laki itu. Hatinya, seluruh cintanya dan bahkan tubuhnya.

Ini terlalu cepat baginya. Tidak lebih dari enam bulan dan semua harapannya pupus.

Luhan bahkan telah membayangkan ketika ia dan Sehun nanti akan menikah, kemudian memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. Luhan akan menunggu Sehun pulang bekerja bersama anak-anak mereka kelak, keluarga kecil impiannya bersama Sehun dan sekarang rasanya semuanya menjadi sia-sia.

"Sehun…" Tanpa sadar Luhan menyebut nama laki-laki yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk ia mengelak bahwa Luhan merindukan Sehun. Luhan merindukan semua yang ada pada laki-laki tampan itu. Senyumnya, suaranya, sentuhannya, bisikan cintanya dan apapun yang ada pada Sehun.

Luhan beranjak dari sofanya, mengabaikan dering ponselnya yang berbunyi dengan nama Baekhyun disana. Luhan tidak memperdulikan itu. Ia hanya ingin bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan untuk melupakan semua perasaan sesak dalam dadanya.

Luhan buka kenop pintu kamar mandi miliknya ketika sebelumnya ia sudah menyalakan saklar lampu. Menyapukan tatapan matanya kearah dinding kamar mandi yang berwarna biru langit itu sebelum akhirnya matanya berhenti tepat kearah kaca; disana Luhan bisa menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapan cermin itu, menatap bayangan dirinya yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan Luhan bisa melihat kantung mata berwarna hitam yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan wajah putih pucatnya. Luhan terlihat seperti hantu yang ada didalam dilm horror koleksi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar, Luhan benar-benar terlihat menakutkan (dan ia pantas untuk dikasihani). Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat kusam. Luhan tidak ada minat sama sekali untuk menyentuh alat make up miliknya bahkan hanya untuk sebuah pelembab wajah. Luhan juga bisa melihat rambutnya yang terlihat kusut. Luhan juga tidak ingat kapan ia pergi ke salon untuk merawat rambutnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap minggunya.

Luhan tersenyum kecut ketika ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang terlihat begitu kurus, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan mengidap _anorexia_. Luhan bisa melihat tulang selangkanya yang semakin ketara. Berapa kilogram berat badannya yang hilang selama seminggu ini? Jika dulu Luhan akan begitu tersiksa untuk menurunkan berat badannya maka kini ia bahkan tidak perlu usaha sama sekali untuk menurunkan berat badannya.

Melepas satu per satu kain yang ia gunakan, perempuan dengan paras manis itu menuju kearah _bath up_. Mengurung dirinya disana dan membiarkan dinginnya air menyentuh langsung kulitnya. Membiarkan rasa dingin itu menusuknya. Luhan berharap rasa dingin dari air yang jatuh itu mampu membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Membuat Luhan lupa akan bekas yang Sehun berikan padanya. luhan berharap setiap tetes air yang jatuh dan menimpa tubuhnya ikut menggugurkan rasa sakit karena patah hati yang ia rasakan.

Bahu ramping itu bergetar bersamaan dengan isakan tangis yang mulai terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi itu. Luhan menangis, membiarkan air mata miliknya kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Luhan tidak perduli jika setelah ini matanya akan bengkak dan Baekhyun akan kembali mengoceh tentang ini dan itu.

Luhan hanya ingin ia melupakan semuanya. Melupakan Sehun. Melupakan semua kenangan yang pernah Sehun torehkan untuknya. Melupakan semua hal yang telah Sehun pahat dengan indah dalam otaknya. Kenangan yang selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini terasa manis dan menyenangkan. Kisah cintanya yang seperti permen coklat… akhirnya kandas.

"Mama… Apa yang harus Lulu lakukan…"

Perempuan itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menahan beban yang ia rasakan. Walau kenyataannya Luhan tidak bisa menahan ini semua. Luhan ingin ia berbagi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kali ini, tapi Luhan tidak tahu pada siapa Luhan harus berbagi?

Sesungguhnya…. Luhan hanya ingin berbagi semua bebannya dengan Sehun.

* * *

 _"_ Let's break up. Sorry. _"_

 _"Sehun, kau bercanda 'kan? Sungguh ini tidak lucu sama sekali!" Suaranya terdengar kesal dan hampir meninggi.._

 _"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku ingin kita berakhir."_

 _"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!"_

 _"Aku bisa."_

 _"Tapi kenapa? Kita bisa bicara Sehun_ _…" suaranya hampir seperti sebuah bisikan. Menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Mencekalnya membuat setiap hirupan nafas yang ia ambil membawa rasa sakit._

 _"Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan.. aku hanya ingin kita putus."_

 _"S-Sehun_ _…" Air matanya akhirnya jatuh. Luhan sudah cukup untuk menahan semuanya. Menahan air matanya yang membendung dipelupuk matanya, menahan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya, yang membuatnya merasa sakit ditenggorokan, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dan terdengar begitu menyedihkan. "Jangan seperti ini.."_

 _Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun mendesah dari sana, "Aku_ _…" hening sejenak. "Aku ingin putus."_

 _"Se_ _—"_

 _"Hun-ah kau sudah siap? Ayo.."_

 _Luhan mematung. Ia bisa mendengar suara wanita dari seberang dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar berbeda. Lebih lembut dan tidak terdengar dingin seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan tadi. "Kurasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan Lu. Selamat tinggal.."_

Luhan terbangun ketika mimpi itu datang lagi. Matanya terlihat bengap karena ia terlalu lama manangis semalam.

Perempuan itu memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika ia merasakan rasa pusing yang ia alami ketika pagi hari. Efek darah rendah -mungkin-. Luhan tersenyum kecut ketika ia menyadari harinya masih seperti kemarin. Luhan akan bangun dipagi hari setelah itu berangkat ke kampus dan pulang kemudian kembali dengan kegalauannya. Begitu seterusnya sampai Luhan sendiri tidak tahu kapan itu akan berakhir.

Kadang Luhan masih berharap ketika ia bangun dipagi hari ia akan membuka ponselnya dan kemudian menemukan sebuah pesan dari Sehun yang berisi ucapan selamat pagi. Sebuah kata-kata yang terdengar _chessy_ tapi Luhan akan sangat menyukainya.

Kenapa harus memikirkan Sehun lagi? Aish!

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam pikirannya lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk akhirnya mandi. Ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru hari ini. _Shopping_ bersama Baekhyun, pergi kesalon atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Sehun. Ya, Luhan harus melakukan itu. Harus.

* * *

"Ah, lelahnya hari ini.." Baekhyun meregangkan otot tangannya setelah ia meletakkan tas hasil 'Mari ber- _Shopping_ Ria' bersama Luhan setelah mereka nekad untuk membolos mata kuliah mereka hari ini. Luhan tertawa ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang memanyun ketika ia melihat kuku-kuku tangannya yang baru saja dimanjakan dengan kutek berwarna pink.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir harusnya aku memilih warna biru atau merah, Lulu."

"Pink juga cocok kok, Baekie."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun meniup-niup poninya yang baru saja ia potong dengan gaya baru dan juga dengan warna baru. Baekhyun terlhat manis sekali dengan warna rambutnya kali ini. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang ia potong sampai sebahu dengan potongan poni depan.

Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian membenarkan rambut panjangnya yang baru saja berubah warna dari coklat gelap menjadi coklat caramel. "Baekhyun, ayo pesan makan. Aku ingin makan _canele_ dan juga _tiramisu_."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Kau lihat badanmu yang kurus kering itu, Lulu sayang. Kau harus banyak makan sayur dan karbohidrat bukan makanan manis seperti itu. Dan juga… aku sedang diet jadi tidak makan."

"Diet?"

Baekhyun menangguk. Menepuk perut rampingnya dan kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya didepan Luhan. "Chanyeol bilang aku terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk. Jadi kurasa aku harus diet."

Luhan menahan tawanya ketika Baekhyun yang terlihat memusingkan dirinya dengan berat badannya. Apa Chanyeol begitu perduli dengan berat badan Baekhyun? Sehun tidak pernah memusingkan berat badannya dulu, bahkan Sehun selalu bilang kalau Luhan lebih terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang terlihat tembam. Sehun bilang itu terasa enak sekali ketika Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan kemudian mencubitnya dengan gemas.

Duh, kenapa jadi kepikiran Sehun lagi sih..

"Jadi benar tidak pesan apapun? Aku yang traktir nanti.."

Luhan tersenyum menang ketika akhirnya ia melihat Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap Luhan nyalang. Baekhyun ambil buku daftar menu itu dan akhirnya memesan satu _strawberry cake_ dengan _ice cream_ rasa _choco strawberry_.

"Di dunia ini banyak makanan enak, Baekie. Apa itu diet.."

"Awas kalau berat badanku naik. Aku akan memintamu memberikan dompet Prada edisi terbaru atau dompet Gucci seperti yang Zizi punya kemarin."

"Ah, aku akan meminta ganti pada Chanyeol-Oppa nanti."

Luhan dan Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam obrolan mereka, membicarakan hal yang biasa anak perempuan lakukan. Bergosip, fashion yang sedang up saat ini atau tentang masalah-masalah sepele seperti apa make up yang bisa mereka gunakan besok. Luhan sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu tentang gossip apa yang sedang panas saat ini, tapi bersama dengan Baekhyun, Luhan jadi tahu semuanya. Baekhyun itu seperti _eksiklopedia_ gossip berjalan.

Luhan yakin jika Baekhyun menjadi presenter acara gossip ia akan punya banyak _antis_.

"Aku rasa Idola mereka tidak akan berkembang jika mereka selalu mempermasalahkan apapun tentang siapa lawan main drama dan adegan yang akan mereka lakuk—Sehun…?"

Luhan ikut menoleh kearah pandangan Baekhyun dan kemudian matanya menemukan laki-laki itu bersama dengan perempuan lain. Luhan yakin jika Sehun tidak melihat dirinya dan juga Baekhyun disini, kalau pun Sehun melihat mereka apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Sehun sudah tidak memiliki ikatan apapun dengan Luhan 'kan?

Perasaan itu kembali muncul, rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya dan juga matanya yang mulai memanas. Luhan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun meraih jemari tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia membuka suaranya, "Tuhan memberitahu semuanya, Lu. Sehun tidak baik dan dia tidak pantas untukmu."

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang Baekhyun tahu itu tidak terlihat tulus, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang baru saja Luhan lihat kali ini ? Sehun… apa Sehun memutuskannya hanya untuk perempuan itu? Luhan tersenyum getir, dilihat darimana pun perempuan itu memang jauh lebih menarik dari Luhan dan wajar jika Sehun lebih memilihnya.

Perempuan itu cantik, tubuh sintal dengan lekukan yang menggoda, payudara penuh dan itu terlihat menarik untuk siapapun melihatnya. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Luhan melihat semuanya ketika perempuan itu bersandar kedada bidang Sehun dan kemudian Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala perempuan itu. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama pada perempuan itu sama seperti Sehun melakukannya untuk Luhan dulu. Atau bahkan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama untuk semua mantan kekasihnya?

* * *

Hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan ketika ia bangun di pagi harinya adalah rasa pusing yang menyerangnya. Ini terjadi beberapa hari terakhir. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _head bed_ milik Baekhyun itu untuk mencoba menyingkirkan rasa pusing yang terasa mengganggunya itu.

Luhan tidak pulang semalam dan memilih untuk menginap di rumah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menerima Luhan dengan senang hati.

"Selamat pagi, Lulu~" suara Baekhyun yang serak khas orang bangun tidur terdengar. Tubuh ramping Baekhyun menggeliat seperti kucing sebelum akhirnya tangannya merogoh ke arah nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari kuncir rambut miliknya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" dan kemudian menguap.

"Ya, Selamat pagi. Tidurku nyenyak sekali." Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Lu."

"Mungkin anemia milikku kambuh." Luhan tersenyum sembari tangannya sibuk memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau yakin? Sudah ke dokter?" Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Luhan dan Luhan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi degan sebuah gelengan. Menyentuh dahi sahabat manisnya itu dan mendesah lega ketika ia mendapati suhu badan sahabatnya itu normal.

"Kau tidak demam. Mungkin memang anemia-mu kambuh. Biar aku minta Bibi untuk membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu, ya?"

"Bisakah aku minta kopi saja?"

"Tidak! Kafein tidak baik untukmu saat ini. Diam disini dan aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Mengerti?"

"Ne, Eomma."

Baekhyun menghilang bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari itu terdengar menjauh. Luhan tersenyum ketika ia melihat perhatian Baekhyun untuknya. Baekhyun adalah sahabat yang baik untuknya. Luhan tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman dekat dan Baekhyun adalah salah satu teman yang bisa ia andalkan ketika ia harus hidup jauh dari Baba dan Mama-nya yang kini berada di China sana.

Luhan tersenyum ketika ia melihat Baekhyun datang dengan dua gelas susu coklat hangat dengan dua potong roti yang yag diolesi dengan selai strawberry diatas nampan.

"Baekhyun… bau susu itu membuatku mual."

"Coba dulu, Lu. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik ketika kau meminumnya."

Luhan mengernyit ketika akhirnya ia mengambil satu gelas susu itu. Menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian meminumnya. Satu teguk. Dua teguk.

Luhan meletakkan gelas itu atas nakas dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara ketika tegugkan ketiganya. Perutnya terasa seperti diadu-aduk. Ditambah dengan rasa pusing yang menyerangnya. Itu membuat siksaan tersendiri untuk Luhan.

"Hoeek.." Luhan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya walau kenyataanya tidak ada apapun yang ia keluarkan selain susu yang baru saja ia teguk beberapa detik yang lalu. Luhan hampir saja menangis ketika perutnya kembali terasa diaduk-aduk tanpa ada apapun yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Menyalakan keran yang kemudian menghanyutkan muntahannya tadi, Luhan menampung air dalam takupan telapak tangannya, Luhan menggunakan itu untuk berkumur dan juga untuk membasuh wajahnya. Menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri didalam cermin dan dirinya benar-benar terlihat pucat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Lulu.. kau baik-baik saja?" suara Baekhyun terdengar khawatir. Perempuan mungil itu mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Wajah manisnya terlihat khawatir ketika Baekhyun menemukan Luhan terlihat begitu pucat dengan tubuhnya yang terasa dingin karena keringat itu.

"Baekhyun… ini tanggal berapa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang tanggal? Ini tanggal duabelas—Luhan?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut. Mata sipitnya membola siap untuk terbelalak. Mengambil pundak Luhan dan kemudian membuat sahabat rusanya itu menatap kearahnya. Menatap tepat kedalam manic mereka masing-masing.

Nafas Luhan memburu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat. Kakinya rasanya ingin melemas. Air matanya jatuh. Apa-apaan ini.

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

Luhan beringsut jatuh bersamaan dengan itu tangisnya pecah. Bahu mungilya bergetar dengan wajahnya yang terbenam dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika perkiraannya benar. Ini sudah hampir lebih dari satu minggu dari tanggal menstruasi terakhirnya.

Luhan dan Sehun selalu melakukannya dengan pengaman. Sehun dan Luhan tidak seceroboh itu untuk melakukan _sex_ tanpa pengaman.

Kenapa semua terasa semakin rumit. Hubungannya tidak berakhir baik dan Luhan baru saja ingin memulai kembali kehidupannya dan kemudian ia harus menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya nanti jika perkiraannya benar. Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan?

Mungkinkah ia hamil? Tapi bagaimana bisa terjadi jika setiap melakukan itu, Sehun selalu menggunakan pengaman? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **Sehun selingkuh! Itu sama cewek lain. Dasar pleboi cap bebidonkre kamu Hun !**

 **Yey~ update chapter 4 juga akhirnyaaa. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan... aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter depan. :''3**

 **Kira-kira Luhan beneran hamil apa cuma masuk angin? Apa Luhan Cuma kena asam lambung aja karena stress dan telat makan? Hayo coba tebak. XD silakan jawabannya di kolom review. /kedip najis sambil boboan sama chanyeol/**

 **Kritik saran diterima dengan senang hati tapi dengan bahasa yang sopan yaa. :3**

* * *

.

11 November 2015

DeathSugar

.

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA line-


	5. Chapter 5

Mengambil amplop coklat yang baru saja disodorkan oleh pria berjas putih dihadapannya itu, tangan putih pucatnya bergetar ketika ia mulai membuka amplop itu dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan hasil lab yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiap detik yang terlewati seperti bergerak perlahan. Dia bisa mendengar suara detik jam yang bergerak, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang bekerja untuk lebih. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya dan kemudian turun menuju pipinya.

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka kertas itu dan sekitar tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia membuang nafasnya berat, bersandar di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki dan kemudian menatap pria yang berjas putih itu.

"Apa hasil ini benar? Bisa melakukan check ulang?" suaranya tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Ia menelan air ludahnya dengan berat, dan kemudian mendorong amplop itu kearah dokter dihadapannya, "Ku rasa itu salah. Mungkin itu milik orang lain."

Dokter dihadapannya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan iba, "Maaf. Tapi itu benar milikmu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ini tidak mungkin.."

Dokter itu mendesah, mencoba memberikan senyuman yang membuat pasien dihadapannya itu tenang. "Ini penyakit genetic. Kakekmu juga menderita hal yang sama dulu. Ibumu juga mengalami gangguan yang sama." Jeda sejenak, "Jangan terlalu lelah dan stress. Itu tidak terlalu baik untukmu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam; kurangi untuk bergadang. Kau sering mimisan akhir-akhir ini. Minum obatmu dan juga vitamin yang aku berikan."

"Berapa lama lagi?"

Dokter itu mendesah. Menopangkan kedua sikunya di meja kaca depannya, "Semua tergantung padamu.. tergantung bagaimana kau membuat dirimu bertahan. Berhentilah bermain basket atau olahraga yang berat. Berhenti bergadang dan jangan tidur terlalu malam itu yang paling penting. Jauhi asap rokok, dan atur pola makanmu."

Dia menghirup nafas dengan berat. Menatap kembali lembar kertas yang kini ia pegang. Matanya tertuju pada satu kalimat medis yang tertera disana. Dicetak tebal dengan garis bawah.

 **Kardiomiopati* : Suspected.**

* * *

 **紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap dokter yang baru saja duduk di kursi kerjanya itu dengan tatapan penasaran yang ketara. Mata sipitnya menyipit ketika perempuan dengan rambut ikal gantung itu tersenyum kearahnya sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok perempuan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan itu.

"Sabarlah sedikit Byun Baekhyun. Tunggu Luhan untuk duduk. Luhan sini." Dokter itu tersenyum kearah Luhan dan memberi isyarat melalui matanya untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun yang kini mulai cemberut karena penasaran.

Luhan duduk disana, mendudukkan dirinya yang terlihat sekali jika ia sedang tidak nyaman. Ia gugup. Tangan dan kakinya terasa mendingin dengan perutnya yang terasa diaduk-aduk. "Jadi…" Luhan meremas ujung jaket miliknya, mencoba untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu gugup. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dokter itu tersenyum kearahnya dan itu membuat Luhan harus meremas ujung jaketnya lebih keras. Baekhyun yang melihat itu kemudian mengambil tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. Tersenyum kearah sahabat manisnya itu seakan mengatakan lewat tatapan matanya untuk Luhan tenang dan yakin jika semua baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Dokter cantik itu—Dokter Cha menatap kearah Luhan dalam dan dibalas Luhan dengan gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

Perempuan berusia dua puluh tahun itu menatap kearah dokter itu dengan tatapan memerah. Mata iris rusanya yang terlihat lelah mulai berair. "Semuanya.." lirihnya.

Dokter Cha tersenyum kearah Luhan, "Kau mengalami stress berat. Kau kurang tidur dan itu membuat dirimu mengalami anemia. Kau kurang minum air putih itu membuatmu mengalami dehidrasi. Kau bahkan tidak makan dengan benar. Apa yang kau makan akhir-akhir ini?"

Luhan menjawab hanya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kau tidak memasukkan makanan yang bisa tubuhmu gunakan. Kau tidak makan dengan benar ditambah kau mengkonsumsi kopi…" dokter itu mendesah, "asam lambungmu naik. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi kau bisa mengidap _anorexia_ jika kau tidak mengubah pola hidupmu itu. Kau hanya akan terlihat seperti tulang yang dibungkus kulit jika kau tidak memasukkan makanan dalam perutmu lebih dari ini."

"Jadi?" kali ini Baekhyun menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi?" Dokter Cha menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tatapan bingung, "Apa yang kalian harapkan?"

"Aku tidak hamil…?"

Hening.

Untuk sesaat Dokter Cha merasa terkagum dengan polosnya kelakuan dua anak perempuan dihadapannya ini. Dokter Cha tertawa dan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak menuju Luhan. Menepuk pundak ramping Luhan dan kemudian mengusap helaian rambut itu, "Kau tidak hamil." Dia tersenyum, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Mama-mu pasti akan sedih jika dia tahu Luhan yang manis dan polos berani melakukan seks di luar nikah?"

Luhan hanya menunduk ketika ia mulai merasakan perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. "Maaf.. bisakah tidak memberitahu Baba dan juga Mama soal ini?"

Dokter Cha menghela nafasnya berat, "Aku akan merahasiakannya. Tetaplah menjadi Luhan yang polos dan manis. Kau telat menstruasi 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi. "Aku telat hampir dua minggu."

"Itu karena kau mengalami stress. Hormonmu jadi tidak normal. Minum vitamin yang aku berikan. Itu akan membantumu. Arra?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Itu harus membuat Dokter Cha tersenyum melihatnya. Dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun dan Luhan sebagai adiknya. Dan ketika ia melihat Luhan yang seperti itu ketika datang membuatnya ikut sedih. Dokter Cha sempat terkejut ketika ia mendapati Luhan yang datang dengan wajah yang pucat dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus.

Patah hati. Dokter Cha tahu perempuan manis itu tengah mengalaminya.

"Luhan.. patah hati memang menyakitkan.. tapi itu tidak harus membuatmu terus terpuruk 'kan? Teruslah melihat kedepan. Jadikan ini pembelajaran, Okay?"

* * *

…..

* * *

Tiga bulan mungkin bukan waktu yang lama. Namun proses yang harus dilewati memberi warna yang berbeda. Memberikan perasaan berbeda pada setiap orang yang kini mungkin mencoba untuk memulai dunia baru seperti _move on_ dari perasaan patah hati. Seperti Luhan misalnya. Perempuan manis itu baru saja keluar dari ruang perpustakaan kampusnya setelah ia mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam untuk mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Wajahnya sudah kembali cerah. Tiga bulan cukup untuk menata kehidupannya kembali setelah kisah cintanya kandas 'kan? Walau kenyataannya Luhan masih belum bisa melupakan Sehun seutuhnya.

Luhan ambil ponsel yang ia taruh di tas kuliahnya dan kemudian menghubungi Baekhyun yang sedang berada di ruang olahraga untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Bunyi nada dering terdengar dari seberang sana, Luhan bergumam dengan masih fokus pada langkah kakinya.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Baekie.. Palli! Sampai kapan kau mau menunggu Chan-oppa yang sedang berlatih basket?"

Luhan bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang mendesah kemudian merengek, _"Sebentar lagi, Lulu.. aku masih—"_

"Baekhyun!" Suara Luhan sedikit meninggi. Memberengut sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya. "Palli! Minseok sudah menunggu di café biasa."

 _"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul. Janji! Chanyeol belum datang soalnyaa~"_

Mendesah, "Baiklah. Jika dalam satu jam kau tidak datang… aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

 _"Lulu.. kejam sekali.."_

"Jangan lupa bawa _paper task_ yang tadi kita kerjakan, mengerti?"

Luhan mendengar Baekhyun merengek lagi sebelum akhirnya perempuan di seberang sana itu bergumam jika dia akan menyusulnya ke café. Luhan tersenyum cerah untuk itu.

Sedikit berlari kearah parkir mobil, Luhan harus cepat sampai di café sebelum Minseok mengomel karena menunggu terlalu lama.

Pintu café terbuka bersamaan bersamaan dengnan suara bel yang berdenting. Seorang pelayan wanita membungkuk dan tersenyum. Memberi ucapan selamat datang dan dibalas oleh perempuan yang baru saja masuk itu.

Itu adalah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika iris rusanya menemukan perempuan berambut coklat dengan pipi tembam itu ikut melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya dan kemudian meletakkan buku dan juga tas miliknya diatas meja café.

"Maaf Minnie.. apa kau menunggu lama?"

Minnie—Minseok hanya mengembungkan pipinya—memasang wajah yang dibuat sekesal mungkin walau kenyataan itu hanya bercanda. "Aku menunggu lama sekali, Lulu. Dan mana Baekhyun?"

Luhan meringis, "Dia akan menyusul nanti. Jadi kenapa ingin bertemu?"

Minseok tersenyum kearah Luhan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas yang berada di depannya. Minseok terlihat mengambil sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia meletakkan dua buah undangan yang di dominasi warna hitam dan gold itu.

"Ini.. kau serius?"

Minseok mengangguk. Mendorong dua kertas undangan dengan nama Luhan dan juga Baekhyun yang tertulis disana. "Aku dan Jongdae akan menikah bulan depan. Ku harap kau bisa datang." Yang lebih mungil itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi hamsternya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu imut, "Aku akan mengutukmu jika kau tidak datang Lulu."

Sementara Luhan dan Minseok banyak mengobrol tentang waktu yang mereka lalui setelah Minseok memutuskan untuk menikah, di luar café tepat di area parkir mobil… Baekhyun baru saja menutup pintu mobil miliknya ketika ia mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun?" suara perempuan itu terdengar seperti tengah memastikan. "Kau Baekhyun teman Luhan 'kan?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan kemudian menatap perempuan dengan rambut sebahu yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. "Maaf siapa, ya?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian membungkuk ketika memperkenalkan diri, "Aku Oh Senri. Kakak perempuan Sehun."

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah kecut dengan cepat ketika mendengar nama Sehun. Kenapa harus berhubungan dengan pria brengsek seperti Sehun lagi, sih?

"Maaf aku menganggumu.. apa kau sedang bersama Luhan?"

Baekhyun terlihat kikuk dan canggung ketika perempuan itu tersenyum kearahnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil jemarinya dan memegangnya erat.

"Kumohon…" Perempuan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas. Baekhyun harus dibuat semakin canggung untuk itu. "Kumohon.. aku hanya ingin berbicara hal penting dengannya."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, melepas genggaman tangan perempuan cantik—kakak Oh Sehun ini dan kemudian memberikan senyuman seadanya. "Maaf, Eonie.. aku tidak sedang bersama dengan Luhan. Apa ada yang perlu aku sampaikan?"

Senyum perempuan itu seketika luntur, "Maaf aku menganggu. Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Luhan baik-baik saja bahkan setelah Sehun meninggalkannya." Jawabnya sarkas.

"Maafkan Sehun untuk itu."

Baekhyun menyembikkan bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi, "Eonie tidak harus minta maaf untuk Sehun kurasa. Anggap saja semuanya baik-baik saja dan Luhan sudah jauh lebih baik tanpa Sehun sekarang, dan kurasa itu akan jauh lebih baik jika Luhan tidak bertemu dengan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Sehun termasuk Eonie." Baekhyun melepaskan senyum formal dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Saya permisi."

Meninggalkan Oh Senri sendiri dan kemudian masuk kedalam café.

Oh Senri bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika punggung sempit Baekhyun yang perlahan masuk kedalam café dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya. Oh Senri tersenyum tipis ketika ia bisa melihat Luhan didalam sana duduk disalah satu café. Luhan memang terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang dan Oh Senri rasa Baekhyun benar. Tidak seharusnya Luhan kembali terjerat dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan adiknya.

Senri mengerti perasaan Luhan sebagai sesama wanita. Perasaan diabaikan dan kemudian melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan wanita lain dengan mesra bahkan setelah beberapa minggu mereka berpisah. Atau bahkan yang lebih menyakitkan ketika harus merasakan ditinggalkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Oh Senri tahu itu semua.. ia bisa tahu bagaimana terlukanya perasaan perempuan manis itu.

Tapi perasaannya sebagai seorang kakak perempuan mengatakan lain.

Oh Senri harus mengambil oksigen dengan berat ketika perasaan di dadanya mulai bergemuruh. Rasanya sesak sekali. Ia hanya ingin menjadi kakak perempuan yang baik dan ia berharap bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju parkiran mobil miliknya, Senri harus merapatkan pegangan tangannya pada kantung plastik berisi bubble tea dan kue sus itu. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kemudi mbilnya dan menahan tangisnya disana.

Membuang nafasnya berat setelah ia mengusap air matanya yang mengantung di ujung matanya, Senri akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera kembali mengantar bubble tea ini. Membawa mobilnya menjelajahi jalanan menuju Incheon dan kemudian berhenti di parkiran sebuah Rumah Sakit.

Senri tersenyum ketika seorang suster membungkuk kearahnya dan memberikan salam untuknya. Masuk kedalam lift dan kemudian menekan tombol dengan angka 2 disana. Denting lift terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka setelah ia sampai dilantai dua.

Oh senri beberapa kali mencoba menetralkan nafasnya dan juga jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat tidak tenang. Dia adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini namun setiap kali kakinya melangkah di lorong rumah sakit blok khusus rasanya selalu berbeda. Rasanya bangsal khusus ini selalu memiliki atmosfer yang menyeramkan. Senri seakan bisa merasakan keputus asaan, harapan, doa dan juga keingin yang berbaur. Bau obat-obatan dan bau steril yang lebih menusuk dari bangsal lain.

Langkah Oh Senri berhenti di kamar dengan papan nama bertuliskan Oh itu. Mengambil kenop pintu itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Pintu itu terbuka dan kemudian ia bisa menemukan dua pemuda tampan duduk disana tapi di tempat yang bebeda.

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam duduk di kursi samping ranjang pemuda yang kini tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang bangsal itu. Pemuda berjaket hitam dengan telinga yoda itu tersenyum ketika ia menemukan Oh Senri berdiri disana dengan tiga kantung plastik ditangannya.

"Noona.. apa kue sus pesananku ada?"

Senri melirik melalui ekor matanya ketika ia meletakkan kantung plastik itu di nakas didekat jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan langit yang cerah siang itu.

"Ya, Kue sus, bubble tea dan waffle."

Pemuda bertelinga yoda itu tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat seperti sorang idiot. "Terima kasih noona. Aku mencintaimu~"

Mengabaikan Chanyeol—pemuda bertelinga yoda itu—dan mengarahkan dirinya untuk menatap pemuda yang kini terlihat pucat itu. "Bagaimana check hari ini?"

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada perubahan." Jawabnya enteng.

"Apa yang dokter Park katakan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya acuh.

"Sehun!" Oh Senri sedikit meninggi, menatap kesal kearah adiknya itu.

"Aku bilang tidak ada noona. Kau seorang dokter dan kau setidaknya tahu apa yang terjadi." Pemuda itu menatap kearah Senri dengan tatapan datar. Suaranya terdengar dingin khas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehunna.." suara Senri melirih. "Jebal.. jangan seperti ini."

Chanyeol yang melihat itu kemudian mendesah, membenarkan duduknya dan kemudian menatap kearah Senri, "Paman bilang…" Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun sebentar dan menemukan ekspresi Sehun yang tidak berubah, "Kita harus menemukan donor secepatnya."

Senri menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi belakang tubuhnya, meletakkan kepalanya di tangan Sehun yang tidak terpasang selang infuse dan menangis disana. "Sehun.. kumohon.. jangan seperti ini."

"Apa yang noona lakukan?!" Sehun tarik jemarinya yang Senri genggam tadi dengan paksa dan menatap noona-nya itu dengan tatapan yang tak berekspresi, "Setidaknya siapkanlah dirimu jika nanti aku pergi. Bukan menangis seperti itu." Sehun tersenyum kecut, "Orang gila mana yang mau mendonorkan jantungnya untuk orang lain hidup sementara dia akan mati setelah itu?"

"Kami sedang berusaha.. setidaknya bersabarlah.."

"Sehunna.. Noona benar." Chanyeol menatap Sehun ketika ia mengatakan itu, "Setidaknya bertahanlah.. jika tidak untuk dirimu sendiri maka bertahanlah untuk Keluargamu.. atau mungkin untuk… Luhan."

 _Luhan.._

Sehun mematung untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya melemparkan tatapan matanya kearah langit yang berwarna biru saat itu, mengulas sebuah ukiran tipis ketika ia memikirkan senyum Luhan yang seakan terlukis di langit sana, "Dia akan jauh lebih baik tanpa aku. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bersedih jika dia tahu aku mati nanti 'kan?"

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya, "Setidaknya Luhan…" mengambil nafas dengan berat, "Tidak akan kehilangan saat aku mati nanti. Karena dia hanya mengenal seorang Oh Sehun sebagai seorang brengsek yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Ya.. itu akan lebih baik…"

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

 ** _*Kardiomiopati_** _adalah kelainan fungsi otot jantung yang bukan diakibatkan oleh penyakit arteri koroner, kelainan jantung bawaan (congenital), hipertensi atau penyakit katup. Kardiomiopati yang secara harfiah berarti penyakit miokardium, atau otot jantung, ditandai dengan hilangnya kemampuan jantung untuk memompa darah dan berdenyut secara normal_

Nikahannya Xiumin bakal jadi scene penting, makanya aku masukin buat chapter ini. Dan soal Sehun kayaknya udah ngerti kan kenapa dia ninggalin Luhan. Chapter depan bakalan fokus sama Sehun.

Semoga alurnya ga kecepetan ya ini. TT3TT

Susah nulis chapter ini. Jadinya kayak garing gitu. Ditambah Sehun hapus poto IG yang ada Luhannya… kokoro potek potek bang . kokoro kudu ottokae.. TTwTT au ah gelap.. /jedugh

Semoga kalian ga pergi abis baca chapter ini. Karena jujuran aja nulis chapter ini aku juga ga begitu yakin. Hiks hiks.. /pundung dipojokan/

Silakan kritik dan saran.. aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter depan. /bow/

* * *

.

19 November 2015

DeathSugar

.

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA line-


	6. Chapter 6

**紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

BGM : Orange by 7!

.

* * *

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai ketika ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan Dokter Park Jungsu. Kakinya terseret seakan membawa beban yang begitu berat. Tangannya meremas amplop berwarna coklat yang berada di tangan kirinya itu. Bagaimanapun kenyataan yang baru ia tahui cukup memukul telak perasaannya. Rasanya ini masih seperti mimpi.

Sehun bersandar pada tembok berwara putih disampingnya dan kemudian merosot kebawah menyentuhkan dirinya dengan dinginnya lantai keramik rumah sakit. Kakinya terasa lemas dan seakan meleleh tanpa tulang untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia bersandar disana, menahan perasaan takut yang perlahan menelusup di dalam hatinya.

Takut akan kematian yang kini mulai membayangi dirinya. Takut akan kesedihan orang-orang yang ia sayangi ketika ia mati nanti.

Bagaimana dengan ibunya, bagaimana dengan noona, dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Luhan? Mereka pasti akan sedih jika tahu Sehun tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi.

Sungguh, sebenarnya hal yang paling ia takutkan bukan karena ia akan mati.. tapi tentang bagaimana kesedihan orang-orang mungkin akan kehilangan dirinya. Sehun mengusap air mata yang kini mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena tangisnya diantara tekukan kakinya. Sehun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik orang yang lewat di lorong rumah sakit ini yang melihatnya seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari ayah dan ibunya. Sehun tahu mereka pasti bertanya tentang apa yang dilakukan laki-laki yang tidak bisa dibilang anak-anak lagi tengah menangis di lorong rumah sakit setelah keluar dari ruang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Atau mungkin mereka berbisik iba kepadanya karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat orang yang mungkin sama dengannya setelah tahu penyakit yang mereka derita dengan bayang-bayang kematian?

Kenapa Tuhan seakan tidak adil pada dirinya? Dia baru saja merasakan cinta yang tulus. Dia baru saja menemukan seseorang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus selain keluarganya. Seseorang yang hangat, seseorang dengan senyum yang lembut. Seseorang bisa keluaranya terima dengan baik. Seorang yang mampu melelehkan hatinya hanya dengan senyum dengan roma merah dipipinya. Dan kemudian Tuhan berencana mengambil itu semua darinya? Tidakkah Tuhan terdengar begitu kejam padanya?

Harusnya Tuhan tidak perlu membuatnya merasakan cinta dan mengirimkan cinta itu melalui seorang perempuan bernama Luhan yang terlalu baik untuk kemudian Sehun tinggalkan karena Tuhan kembali meminta untuk kembali kesisi-Nya.

Bagaimana dengan perasaan Luhan saat dia akan menerima kenyataan itu? Apa nanti akan bersedih? Apa Luhan akan menangisi kepergiannya? Apa Luhan akan meninggalkannya jika dia tahu Sehun ini penyakitan dan sebentar lagi akan mati?

Sehun ingin menahan Luhan untuk tetap disisinya, tapi tidakkah ia terlalu egois untuk itu? Dia ingin Luhan berada disampingnya, berjuangnya dengannya, menemaninya, tetap tersenyum kepadanya sementara dia sendiri kemudian akan pergi. Meninggalkan perempuan manis itu sendiri. Meninggalkan Luhan untuk menangisi kematiannya setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk dirinya.

Tidakkah itu terlalu egois? Tidakkah Sehun terdengar begitu brengsek untuk itu? Sehun tidak setega itu untuk membuat Luhan yang ia cintai untuk terluka. Luhan terlalu berharga.

Ponselnya berdering, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran yang baru saja melintas di otaknya. Membuatnya harus menghapus bekas air matanya yang terlihat masih basah di pipinya. Sehun tersenyum kecut ketika ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 ** _—Bambi_**

Sehun usap wajahnya dengan kasar, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat hingga dirinya sendiri bisa merasakan rasa zat besi dari sana. Sehun hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan kemudian membuangnya dengan kasar. Begitu terus hingga beberapa kali dan kemudian Sehun dengan sangat berat hati menggeser tombol yang berwarna pada layar ponselnya.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk di lantai keramik rumah sakit dan masih mengabaikan ponselnya yang bergetar. Sehun hanya menatap ponsel itu datar sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya.

Satu langkah yang sudah ia putuskan…. Bagaimana cara agar bisa Luhan membencinya? Karena itu adalah cara untuk tidak membuat Luhan terluka terlalu dalam.

* * *

…..

* * *

Sehun merasa dirinya benar-benar laki-laki yang sangat brengsek. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk membuat Luhan membencinya dan kemudian ia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa perasaan bersalah pada perempuan yang kini tertidur dengan pulas setelah apa yang mereka lalui beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia masih ingat dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Luhan, namun perasaannya tidak untuk berkompromi. Ia akhirnya datang ke apartemen Luhan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk merayakan ulang tahun Luhan dan dirinya –yang sebenarnya ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa hari yang lalu- dan kemudian membuat mereka berdua berakhir dengan malam panjang dan panas di usia mereka kedua puluh tahun.

Sehun menatap tubuh polos disampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang begitu terluka. Mata tajamnya bisa melihat tubuh mungil dan ramping Luhan yang kini polos tengah terbaring dengan lelap diatas ranjang milik Luhan itu. Posisi tidur Luhan terlihat seperti anak bayi. Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Sehun usap rambut yang masih terasa basah dan lengket ditangannya itu. Sehun mengusapnya dengan lembut dan Luhan memberikan reaksi dengan menggeliat seperti kucing. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan menatap wajah Luhan yang tertidur menjadi hobi barunya. Luhan terlihat jauh lebih manis dan menggemaskan saat tanpa pertahanan seperti ini.

Sehun posisikan tubuhnya kini menyamping dan mengunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Sehun amati wajah perempuan cantik itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik, bibir mungilnya, hidung mungilnya, pipinya yang sedikit tembam dan juga dagu yang begitu menggoda, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna dimata Sehun.

Dada Sehun rasanya sesak sekali. Menimbang keputusan apa yang ia ambil kali ini benar atau tidak. Apa Luhan akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika Luhan terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya? Sungguh, Sehun tidak ingin Luhan terluka dan itu apalagi karena dirinya. Sehun hanya ingin melihat senyum di wajah cantik kekasihnya ini, dia tidak ingin kesedihan menyelimutinya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh. Air matanya jatuh tepat mengenai pipi perempuan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Sehun tidak bisa menahan perasaan asing yang kini mulai menusuk-nusuk didalam hatinya. Rasanya sesak sekali. Rasanya sakit sekali. Setiap kali memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan nanti selalu membuat sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Membuatnya susah berang menelan ludah sekalipun. Pun ketika ia mencoba untuk membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk perempuan itu. Bibirnya terasa begitu kaku.

Sehun hanya ingin mengatakan jika ia begitu mencintai Luhan.

Bibirnya terbuka dan terkatub bersamaan dengan perasaan sesak didadanya dan pandangan matanya yang mulai mengabur karena air matanya mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Sehun tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama.

Semakin lama ia menggulur waktu, semakin lama ia ingin menahan Luhan untuk bersamanya makan semua akan semakin menjadi sulit.

Sehun bangkit dari ranjang itu, mengambil celana jeans miliknya yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Menggunakannya dengan cepat dan cenderung kasar bahkan ketika ia menggenakan T-Shirt miliknya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya lagi, melihat Luhan untuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia mendekat. Membenarkan selimut dengan gambar bambi yang menutupi tubuh polos itu untuk tetap merasa hangat dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dikeningnya yang kemudian turun ke bibirnya.

Sehun lumat di akhir ciumannya pada bibir bawah milik Luhan dan sang empunya menggeliat merasakan sensasi lumatan bibir Sehun di bibirnya bahkan ketika ia tertidur seperti ini.

"Selamat tinggal.." bisiknya lembut.

Harusnya Sehun membisikkan 'Luhan, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu' bukan 'selamat tinggal' seperti yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia begitu menyesalinya bahkan ketika ia berada didalam mobilnya. Membawa mobilnya menelusuri jalanan kota menuju ke kediamannya.

Pikirannya begitu penuh dengan Luhan saat ini. Apa perempuan itu akan baik-baik saja besok tanpa dirinya, apa Luhan akan tidur nyenyak malam ini? Astaga kepala Sehun rasanya ingin pecah ketika ia harus memikirkan semua itu. Ia tidak setega itu untuk meninggalkan Luhan bahkan setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahun bersama, setelah mereka melewati malam dengan seks yang begitu panas.

Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Sehun ambil ponsel miliknya yang berada disaku celananya dan kemudian tangannya mengetikkan kata-kata dari sana. Setidaknnya ini bisa membuat Luhan tenang pagi harinya. Sebuah notifikasi pesan terkirim dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuh jangkung itu ambruk di depan kamar miliknya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang itu membuat nafasnya seakan tersangkut, dadanya terasa dihimit dan juga rasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Sehun berusaha untuk mengambil nafas walau usahanya nihil.

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Rasanya sakit sekali bahkan hanya untuk menghirup satu hirupan nafas. Apa dia akan mati setelah ini? Apa harus mati dengan cara seperti ini? Bahkan sebelum Luhan membencinya?

 _Tuhan, tidakkah kau ingin memberiku satu kesempatan untuk membuat semuanya jauh lebih mudah? Aku hanya ingin Luhan bahagia dan tidak harus bersedih karena keadaanku yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini._

* * *

….

* * *

Sehun melakukannya. Dan semuanya terasa penuh dengan omong kosong.

Ponsel yang ia genggam akhirnya jatuh bersamaan dengan Noonanya yang baru saja masuk dengan mendorong kursi roda dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum ketika ia beranjak dari ranjang bangsal miliknya dan kemudian dengan susah payah untuk beralih dari ranjang menuju kursi roda itu.

"Sehunna…"

"Aku baik-baik saja Noona." Memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku melakukannya. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia lagi sepertinya. Tuhan masih memberinya waktu –yang walau dia tahu itu tidaklah terlalu lama- untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Dan salah satunya adalah dengan membiarkan Luhan membencinya dan membuat perempuan itu tidak mengenalnya lagi.

Ia baru saja bangun dari coma-nya kemarin sore tepat ketika matahari mulai meretak jingga dan siap bersembunyi di ufuk barat. Dia pikir, dia akan mati saat ia baru saja mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Luhan dan tanpa sebuah salam perpisahan. Dan selama itu ia mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat perempuan itu membencinya.

Membuatnya menjadi seorang laki-laki brengsek adalah jalan yang ia pilih.

Sejujurnya, Sehun juga tersiksa untuk melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun ia begitu mencintai perempuan manis itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya mengingat Luhan begitu berharga baginya. Pun ketika ia akhirnya bisa mengatakan kata 'putus' tadi rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. Ia mendengar suara Luhan menangis disana, suara Luhan yang memohon padanya begitu menyakitkan dan membuat Sehun begitu merasa bersalah.

Ketika kau kehilangan seseorang maka ingatan-ingatan yang kau lalui akan berputar layaknya roll film, dan Sehun merasakan itu.

Ia kembali mengingat ketika ia melihat Luhan pertama kali di perpustakaan kampus saat perempuan itu dengan susah payah untuk mengambil sebuah buku Psikologi. Tingkahnya saat berjinjit dan memberengut ketika ia tidak mampu menggapainya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Rambut coklat tuanya yang terayun ketika ia meloncat terlihat begitu lembut. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menolong Luhan mengambil buku itu.

Senyum Luhan saat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya terlihat begitu manis dan Sehun memahatnya begitu indah di memori otaknya. Itu adalah awal semuanya. Awal untuk Sehun memulai memperhatikan perempuan itu dari jauh. awal untuk Sehun kemudian mengerti tentang Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama.

"Noona, bagaimana jika dia membenciku?" suaranya terdengar serak, "Aku baru saja melukainya."

"Sehunna.."

"Aku melukainya. Bagaimana jika dia menangis dan tidak ada yang akan mengusap air matanya?"

"Luhan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Bagaimana Noona bilang Luhan baik-baik saja sementara aku mendengarnya menangis tadi?!"

Sang kakak tidak lagi menjawab. Ia mulai larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang adiknya rasakan cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan rasa frustasi yang sama.

Senri usap air mata yang kini siap untuk jatuh dan mulai membendung di matanya. Senri tidak tahu menatap punggung tegap adiknya terasa begitu manyakitkan seperti ini. Dulu, punggung tegap adiknya terlihat begitu kokoh dan siapapun pasti merasa terlindungi. Tidak ada yang berubah memang, Punggung adiknya tetap terlihat tegap dan kokoh, tetap terlihat bidang dan itu terlihat begitu nyaman untuk digunakan bersandar tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang mulai rapuh.

Senri letakkan tangannya di pundak milik Sehun, mengusapnya lembut seakan mencoba menguatkan adik satu-satunya itu. Adik yang dulu menjadi kebanggaannya ketika teman-temannya menaruh perhatian pada adiknya. adik tampannya, adik kebanggaannya walau kadang Sehun begitu menyebalkan.

"Noona, akan melindunginya dari jauh. Chanyeol juga sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya." Senri tersenyum, memeluk adiknya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Sehun, "Sembuhlah. Dan kemudian rebut dia kembali."

"Noona.. saat aku coma kemarin… apa Luhan mencariku?"

 _Ya._ "Tidak." _Maaf._ "Dia tidak mencarimu.. mungkin dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya." _Noona harus berbohong padamu._

"Noona.."

"Ya?"

"Apa mungkin aku akan sembuh?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena sesungguhnya Senri sendiri tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sehun kali ini dan mungkin itu juga pertanyaan yang sering ia tanyakan pada dokter yang menangani Sehun langsung.

Apa Sehun bisa sembuh?

* * *

…..

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah menjenguk Noona." Sehun tersenyum ketika perempuan cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang itu bergegas untuk pergi setelah salah satu suster masuk dan mengganti cairan infuse miliknya.

"Ya, cepatlah sehat, Sehunna." Ucap perempuan itu dengan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar miliknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan noona." Ucapnya kemudian.

Ini sudah hampir empat bulan sejak ia mendengar suara Luhan terakhir kali dan keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia sudah menjadi pasien tetap rumah sakit ini sejak keadaannya benar-benar memburuk karena jantungnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Ia kembali mengingat mungkin sudah hampir satu bulan disini dan hampir seluruh perawat dan dokter disini mengenalnya selain sebagai adik dari dokter spesialis anak; Oh Senri.

Hari-hari yang ia lalui tidak ada yang begitu berarti lagi karena semua terasa monoton. Ia akan bangun pagi hari dan menemukan perawat yang melakukan check rutin untuk keadaannya; tekanan darahnya, detak jantungnya dan juga apa Sehun tidur dengan baik kemarin. Kemudian sarapan pagi akan datang berupa bubur tanpa rasa dan juga obat yang berbeda warna dan ukuran yang menumpuk disampingnya dan ia harus meminumnya setelah sarapannya habis tentu saja.

Omong-omong, tentang perempuan yang baru saja menjenguknya adalah Hyuna. Dia adalah teman dari kakaknya ketika kuliah dulu dan sekarang menjadi model terkenal dan siap untu debutnya sebagai bintang film. Sebenarnya melihat kedatangan Hyuna untuk menjenguknya membuat Sehun kembali merasa bersalah tentang apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

Itu adalah hari dimana ketika ia tidak sengaja untuk melarikan diri dari rumah saat ia bosan dan kemudian bertemu dengan Hyuna disalah satu café tempat dimana ia biasa berkencan dengan Luhan. Dan kemudian Sehun melihat Luhan yang bersama Baekhyun sedang mengobrol. Sehun masih ingat saat itu meminta Hyuna untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya dan tentu saja dengan bumbu kebohongan berupa kemesraan disana. Sehun tahu saat itu Luhan melihat kearahnya walau ia tidak langsung bertemu langsung dengan manik mata rusa perempuan itu.

Luhan masih terlihat manis dan tentu saja cantik walau dia terlihat lebih kurus dengan kantung mata hitam yang terlihat dibawah matanya. Sejujurnya itu sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya pada perempuan itu.

"Sudah selesai, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sehun bangun dari lamunannya ketika suara suster yang baru saja mengganti kantung infuse itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Cukup tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Keheningan begitu memenuhi kamar miliknya sore itu. Menyisakkan dirinya dengan keheningan dan juga kesendirian yang kini mulai membuatnya terbiasa. Kadang disaat seperti ini Sehun jadi suka berpikir apa saat dia mati nanti, dia akan mati dalam kesendirian dan juga kesepian? Tidak akan ada yang melihat kematiannya, tidak akan ada yang bisa ia ajak untuk berbagi rasa sakitnya. Walau terkadang Chanyeol akan datang menjenguknya dan mengajaknya mengobrol tapi tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa datang setiap hari. Seandainya pihak rumah sakit mengijinkannya membawa Vivi—anjing kesayangannya—Sehun mungkin tidak terlalu kesepian seperti ini. Dia akan bisa mengajak Vivi berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah sakit untuk membunuh kebosanannya.

Angin berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka dan menyentuh kulit wajahnya dan itu membuat Sehun harus mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah langsit sore yang mulai meretak menuju jingga. Warna langit seperti ini mengingatkannya hari ketika ia dan Luhan berkencan untuk pertama kali di pantai dan Luhan yang menerima pernyataan cintanya yang terkesan terburu-buru. Mereka baru berkencan untuk pertama kali dan Sehun langsung menyatakan cintanya (walau sebenarnya Sehun sudah dari jauh hari memperhatikan Luhan).

Langit sore hari ini terlihat indah sekali padahal sebentar lagi akan menuju musim dingin. Tinggal menunggu kapan salju pertama turun dan natal akan datang. Suka cita natal yang banyak orang tunggu. Ah, akankah Sehun bisa merayakan natal tahun ini bersama keluarganya? Jika ia bisa melewatkan natal bersama denga keluarganya mungkin Sehun akan lebih banyak berdoa untuk kesehatan ayah, ibu dan juga noonanya. Sehun akan lebih banyak melewatkan waktu dengan keluarganya saat malam natal untuk menebus semua waktu yang pernah ia lewatkan bersama keluarganya saat ia sehat dulu. Ia akan memakan kue buatan ibunya, ia akan mengajak ayahnya bermain catur atau dia akan dengan senang hati menggoda noonanya untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup dan memiliki seorang anak.

Semburat jingga diufuk barat begitu menarik perhatiannya, seandainya langit jingga disore hari bisa mengabulkan sebuah permintaan akankah permintaan Sehun kali ini terkabul? Jika langit jingga disore hari bisa mengantarkan pesan pada seseorang lewat anginnya, akankah langit jinga bisa mengirimkan pesan Sehun untuk seseorang yang mungkin sudah bahagia tanpa dirinya?

Jika langit jingga sore hari bisa mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang, Sehun hanya ingin langit jingga untuk menyampaikan perasaan rindunya pada Luhan. Ia ingin langit jingga untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya untuk Luhan, ia hanya ingin langit jingga menyampaikan perasaannya pada Luhan, bahwa sampai detik inipun Sehun masih mencintainya. Sehun begitu merindukannya. Sehun ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang terasa begitu pas dalam pelukannya. Sehun hanya ingin mencium bibirnya dan kemudian menyampaikan semua perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya pada Luhan.

Penyesalannya, rasa bersalahnya dan juga tentang perasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Perasaannya yang masih mencintai dan mengagumi Luhan sampai saat ini.

Jika langit jingga bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang, Sehun ingin memohon untuk Luhan tetap disampingnya saat ini, tetap menggengam tangannya dan menguatkannya ketika ia mulai lelah untuk berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

Jika saja langit jingga bisa mengabulkan permintaan, Sehun ingin Luhan ada disini.. saat ini. Sekarang.

Bisakah?

"Sehunnie..

Sebegitu rindukah dia pada perempuan itu sampai-sampai ia mendengar suaranya disini.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini…. kau anggap aku ini apa?"

Ini sudah tidak lagi lucu. Jika ini hanya halusinasi Sehun, bisakah ia menggantinya dengan yang lain? Tidak untuk menemukan Luhan yang berdiri di pintu bangsalnya dengan air mata yang mulai turun. Tidak untuk menemukan Luhan berdiri bersama dengan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun disana dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Hun-ah.. Mian. Aku mengingkari janjiku." Suara Chanyeol memberikan jawabannya. Dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Itu adalah Luhan yang datang untuk menemuinya. Mungkinkah Luhan sudah tahu semuanya?

Apa yang harus Sehun katakan pada perempuan itu? Apa yang bisa ia jelaskan pada perempuan itu? Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?

Sehun bahkan hanya mematung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Ditambah dengan kedatangan Luhan yang datang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini membuatnya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Pun ketika Luhan mulai berjalan kearahnya, dan kemudian meraih jemari tangannya untuk kemudian perempuan itu genggam erat, Sehun masih tidak mengerti untuk apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Mengusir Luhan dari sini atau—

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Harusnya kita bisa berjuang bersama, Sehunnie.."

—Sehun harus memeluk Luhan untuk melepaskan semua perasaan rindunya yang ia tahan selama ini?

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Tbh, ini fanfic terinspirasi sama Sky of Love.. selamat buat kamu yang sampai nge-pm aku. Duh… Hiro emang Sehun sekali ya? Elah ada yang baca manganya juga ternyata? XD eh tapi kan ada pilemnya juga ya.

Oke, aku ga ngerti harus gimana buat ngasih angst ke Sehun. bingung, takut malah ngebuat Sehun jadi kelihatan menyek-menyek. Huhuhu.. angst di chapter ini kerasa ga? Maaf kalau ga memuaskan. *ngorek pantat panci*

Btw itu Luhan udah ketemu sama dedek Sehun, keterangan lebih lanjut ada di chapter depan. Udah menjelang ending nih, endingnya mau gimana? XDD

Mau happy ending yang gimana? Masukkan kalian silakan taruh di kolom review ya, soalnya aku udah ada 3 pilihan ending buat chapter ini. Huhuhu~ dan mungkin ide dari kalian buat endingnya bisa aku pertimbangkan untuk chapter akhir.

Btw, guys kalian cukup panggil aku Leon, Candy atau Sugar biar lebih enak aja, jadi ga author atau author-nim gitu. Hehehe..

Happy reading, ne? Review pliss.. *ketjub ketjub*

* * *

.

27 November 2015

DeathSugar

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA line-


	7. Chapter 7

**紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sekumpulan perempuan ketika bersama adalah ngerumpi. Setelah waktu penat yang mereka lewati hari ini—yang cukup membuat mereka merasa pusing—mereka butuh ngerumpi untuk membuat pikiran mereka menjadi lebih baik dan _fresh_. Membahas tentang apa yang sedang hit; fashion dan gossip terbaru atau sekedar basa-basi. Yang pasti mereka hanya ingin membuang semua perasaan penat di pikiran mereka bersama dengan teman-teman dekat mereka. Tidak perduli seberisik apa mereka bahkan jika itu didalam tempat umum sekaligus. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada empat orang mahasiswi dengan warna rambut yang berbeda itu. Itu adalah Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan juga Minseok.

"Jadi.. sungguh Jong In memegang pantatmu?" Baekhyun membuka suara setelah perempuan dengan rambut gelap dan mata bulat—Kyungsoo baru saja menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya ketara tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga—bahkan beberapa penghuni kampus—tahu seperti apa menyeramkannya si Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, memutar jus alpukat miliknya sebelum membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari perempuan berambut coklat terang caramel itu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Sungguh. Dia memegang pantatku. Aku tidak tahu dia begitu nekat."

"Lalu, kau apakan si Jong In?" itu adalah Luhan yang membuka suara, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Jong In terima karena dia berani menyentuh Kyungsoo, apalagi ditempat yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup sopan itu.

"Aku menamparnya!" Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kesal, "Dan kemudian memukul kepalanya dengan buku kelas eksiklopedia musikku—untuk tugas dari Dosen Kim—dan dia mengaduh kesakitan. Aku tidak cukup puas untuk itu ngomong-ngomong dan aku lanjutkan dengan memberinya sebuah tendangan di 'dedek'nya."

Minseok tersedak cookies miliknya, "Kau menendang 'dedek'nya?" Minseok menatap kagum, "Jong In terancam kehilangan masa depannya."

"Tidak cukup keras, Minnie." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, "Hanya cukup membuatnya memegang 'dedek'nya dan mendesis kesakitan. Itu setimpal untuk perlakuan mesumnya!" Kyungsoo menggebu.

"Kyungie.. kau daebak!" ucap Luhan. Itu adalah sebuah pujian, sungguh. "Kau bisa melakukan itu pada laki-laki seperti Jong In."

Jong In adalah salah satu mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis yang cukup terkanal di kampus mereka. Salah satu jejeran mahasiswa yang paling diinginkan. Dia anak orang kaya, wajah cukup tampan, kulit _tan_ eksotis dan tentu juga seksi. Mereka bertiga—Luhan, Baekhyun dan Minseok—tahu seperti apa Jong In yang mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo dan selalu berakhir dengan Jong In yang harus menelan kepahitan ditolak berkali-kali oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu beralasan jika Jong In itu bukan laki-laki yang baik, playboy dan semacamnya. Dan Jong In juga buka tipe dari Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo itu sedikit unik. Dia itu manis dan polos terlihat seperti mahasiswi baik-baik dan tidak banyak tingkah—itu nampak dari luarnya saja. Suara yang mengagumkan dan juga pandai memasak—kebalikan dari Luhan dan Baekhyun untuk alasan memasak. Wajah polos dan manisnya itu tidak terlihat seperti itu. Kyungsoo adalah perempuan galak dan menyeramkan ketika marah. Tipe _tsun_ sejati. Terlihat selalu menolak dan tidak perduli padahal sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

"Laki-laki seperti Jong In memang harus diperlakukan seperti itu, Lulu. Jika tidak dia akan menguasai." Kyungsoo berdeham, membenarkan duduknya untuk lebih nyaman, "Tapi aku tidak tega setelah melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Ya, akhirnya aku membantunya juga untuk bangkit walau aku masih kesal."

Benar bukan? Kyungsoo adalah tipe _tsun_ sejati. Dia terlihat selalu menolak Jong In, padahal sebenarnya dia perduli pada laki-laki itu. Hanya saja gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa ia mulai menyukai laki-laki itu. Hati Kyungsoo mungkin mulai luluh melihat perjuangan Jong In untuknya.

"Kau membantunya bangkit?" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap lekat kearah Kyungsoo dan kemudian tersenyum menggoda, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Hanya membantunya berdiri dan kemudian memastikan dia tidak terluka parah." Kyungsoo melotot kearah Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. "Oh, ya Minnie bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mulai tidak nyaman dengan interogasi teman-temannya tentag Jong In.

Minseok tersenyum menampilkan gigi hamsternya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. "Semuanya sudah beres, hanya saja tinggal memastikan _Wedding Organizer_ menyusun konsep pernikahan kami."

"Senangnya unnie sudah mau menikah~" kali ini Baekhyun yang mendadak lesu "Aku juga ingin meikah muda—tapi tidak langsung punya anak—dan melakukan semuanya bersama dengan Yollie."

Luhan menahan tawanya, "kau sudah tidak tahan menikah? Kau 'kan baru dua puluh tahun."

"Apa salahnya menikah diusia muda?" kata Minseok dan diamini oleh Baekhyun, "Tapi Baekhyun jika kau ingin menikah muda kau harus tidak menjadi manja lagi dan pasanganmu harus mapan juga. Setidaknya punya pekerjaan tetap."

Baekhyun memberengut sementara ketiga temannya tertawa.

"Hai nona-nona, apa aku menganggu waktu kalian ngerumpi?" suara berat dan tidak asing membuat keempat perempuan itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Baekhyun itu. "Boleh aku pinjam Luhan sebentar?"

"Tidak boleh, Yeolie. Jika kau mau kau bisa mengatakannya langsung disini." Minseok dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mendukung Baekhyun. sebenarnya karena mereka penasaran tentang apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan pada Luhan.

Chanyeol mendesah, mengambil satu kursi dari meja dibelakang meja yang keempat perempuan itu duduki dan membawa kursi itu disebelah Baekhyun—membuat Chanyeol kini berada diantara Baekhyun dan juga Luhan. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan tentang Sehun, Luhan."

"Bisa tidak Oppa tidak membahas soal Sehun? Aku—"

Chanyeol memotong, "Lu, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol mencoba mengatur nafasnya, menyusun kata yang tepat yang ia bisa katakan saat ini.

Sebenarnya berkompromi dengan Luhan tidaklah terlalu rumit, namun mengingat Luhan sedang bersama ketiga temannya—dan satu diantaranya adalah diktator dengan keingintahuan yang tinggi: Baekhyun—itu membuatnya harus membuat pertanyaan yang tidak berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang akan memukulnya dengan sepatu tumit tujuh senti miliknya.

"Luhan.. dengarkan aku. Aku hanya meminta waktumu sepuluh menit. Setelah itu semua tergantung padamu untuk ikut atau tidak." Chanyeol diam beberapa detik hanya untuk melihat ekspresi Luhan saat itu, "Tentang Sehun… aku tahu kau mungkin tidak mau bertemu atau bahkan tidak ingin mendengar namanya. Tapi sungguh apa yang kau lihat atau yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak seperti itu."

Luhan mengernyit untuk reaksinya dan ingin membuka bibirnya, tapi Chanyeol lebih cepat untuk membiarkan dirinya hanya untuk memberi sebuah peringatan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak meneruskan.

"Dia meninggalkanmu karena tidak ingin membuatmu terluka. Dia—"

"Jangan bercanda Yeolie. Luhan sudah seperti mayat hidup kau tahu saat Sehun memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas." Balas Baekhyun sinis yang diamini oleh Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Luhan.." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dipundak Luhan dan kemudian menekannya seakan meminta Luhan untuk percaya padanya. "Sehun mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Dia meninggalkanmu karena tidak ingin kau terluka lebih jauh. asal kau tahu… Sehun sedang sekarat saat ini."

" _Kardiomiopati.._ Sehun mengidap itu sekarang dan keadaannya tidaklah baik sampai dia bisa mendapat donor jantung yang cocok." Jeda sejenak untuk Chanyeol mengambil nafas, "Kau boleh percaya atau tidak.. itu adalah hakmu. Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Bertemu dengan Sehun dan melihat keadaannya yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Sehun membutuhkan dukungan dari orang yang ia sayangi saat ini, Luhan. Dan kau adalah salah satunya."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, menunggu reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Dia bisa melihat Luhan yang menatap teman-temannya bergantian dan kemudian dua diantaranya mengangguk untuk itu. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan megangguk padanya. Diikuti Baekhyun yang juga berdiri dan merangkul lengannya.

"Aku hanya memastikn jika si bajingan Sehunitu benar-benar sekarat atau tidak." Dan Chanyeol harus bersabar untuk Baekhyun.

* * *

.

* * *

Mereka berdua tidak tahu jika jarak waktu yang membuat mereka berdua tidak saling menatap satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama membuat rasa canggung diantara mereka. Sehun diam sementara Luhan hanya menunduk—mencoba memikirkan bagaimana untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu di luar, memberikan waktu untuk Luhan dan juga Sehun untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Sehun…"

"Luhan.. kumohon jangan membuatku menjadi bimbang seperti ini." Sehun menatap perempuan dihadapannya itu, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan dan Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mata yang mulai berair. Dia siap menangis.

"Aku mau disini. Aku ingin menemanimu." Ucapnya lirih.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa. Aku—"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sehun." Luhan memotong. Memainkan ujung jemarinya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Luhan tidak berani menatap Sehun entah karena alasan apa. "Aku mendengar semuanya. Bahkan aku bertemu dengan kakak perempuan yang waktu itu aku temui di café saat dia bersamamu. Dia menjelaskan semuanya. Sehun.. ayo kita berjuang bersama."

"Tidak Lu." Sehun tersenyum kecut. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaannya yang mulai menghangat, "Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki sehat dan tidak penyakitan sepertiku."

"Tapi aku mau kau, Sehun." air matanya jatuh, "Kumohon, izinkan aku berjuang bersamamu."

"Itu akan membuatmu terluka. Kau hanya akan terluka lebih jauh."

"Aku akan memilih untuk terluka karena selalu disampingmu ketika kau jatuh, Sehun." Luhan ambil tangan Sehun. merubah posisinya yang tadi duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Sehun menjadi duduk diranjang samping laki-laki itu. "Aku… perasaanku masih belum berubah, Sehun. Aku masih mencintaimu."

"Luhan.. kau akan jauh semakin terluka jika kau—"Sehun tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika bibirnya terbungkam oleh bibir milik Luhan. Perempuan itu menciumnya lembut dan itu harus Sehun akui bahwa ciuman itu membuat hatinya luluh. Bibir yang terasa lembut dan juga rasa cherry dari lipgloss yang Luhan pakai, membuat Sehun merasa sedikit lega dan nyaman.

Pertahannya luluh pada akhirnya ketika Luhan melepas ciumannya dan memeluknya erat. Meletakkan dagu miliknya diatas pundak Sehun dan kemudian membisikan sebuah kata-kata yang begitu Sehun sukai. Suara lembut itu terdengar begitu merdu ditelinganya. Membuat langit yang mulai meretak hitam dengan warna jingga yang semakin menipis terlihat begitu indah.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh saat Luhan yang membawa tatapan mata teduhnya menusuk kearah matanya. Membuat Sehun harus menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun kemudian. Mengabaikan pertahanan yang ia bangun beberapa bulan untuk membuat perempuan itu membencinya dan akhirnya hatinya harus jujur untuk tidak bisa meninggalkan perempuan itu. Sehun usap pipi Luhan, menyampirkan helaian rambut Luhan kebelakang telinganya dan mencubit pipi Luhan yang terlihat lebih tirus. "Maafkan aku, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum, terlihat begitu lembut dengan satu air matanya yang jatuh turun kepipinya dan Sehun hapus. "Jadi.. bisakah kau percaya padaku untuk ikut berjuang bersama?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mendapatkan donor jantung dan aku mati?"

Luhan menggeleng, menghapus air matanya yang kembali jatuh, menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun dan membuat Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati wangi parfum Luhan—yang sejujurnya ia begitu rindukan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan mati. Kau akan tetap bersamaku. Percaya padaku."

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun merasa hidupnya kembali lebih berwarna sekarang. Ia akan tersenyum di pagi hari ketika Luhan datang dan menemaninya sarapan—masih dengan bubur tanpa rasa—dan kemudian sore harinya Luhan akan mampir setelah selesai jam kuliahnya untuk kemudian bersama Sehun sampai Sehun tidur.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada dokter Park untuk membawamu jalan-jalan. Dia mengizinkannya Sehun." Luhan tersenyum sambil tangannya yang sibuk menyiapkan mantel yang akan Sehun gunakan nanti, "Dokter Park bilang tidak lebih dari jam tujuh malam."

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia turun dari ranjang bangsalnya dan menyusul Luhan. Memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari arah belakang dan mencium belakang leher Luhan pelan. "Kita hanya ke taman depan rumah sakit. Kenapa kau terlihat sibuk sekali, sih?"

Luhan memberengut, membalik tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun—dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Setidaknya aku harus membawa mantel yang lebih tebal untukmu, Sehun." cicitnya, "Udara sudah mulai dingin, salju mungkin akan turun dan aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan itu mungkin bisa membuatmu kena flu. Aku membawa payung juga untuk siap-siap jika hujan nanti."

"Kau jauh terlihat seperti ibuku sekarang."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Sehun dan kemudian mengambil mantel tebal Sehun. "Ya. Aku akan menjadi ibu untukmu sekarang dan kau harus menurut dengan perintah ibumu ini. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyum dibibirnya. Luhan buka mantel itu dan kemudian mengenakannya di tubuh Sehun. Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan itu, Sehun hanya memperhatikan dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Luhan dengan begitu gemas saat ini.

"Selesai!" Senyum Luhan lebar, "Kajja!"

Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan dengan begitu erat saat mereka melewati lorong rumah sakit dengan beberapa perawat dan pegawai yang menyapa mereka berdua. Kurang dari satu minggu dan hampir seluruh pegawai rumah sakit dan perawat disini mengenal Luhan dengan sebutan 'Penjinak Tuan Oh Sehun'.

Pun ketika mereka sampai ditaman depan rumah sakit dan kemudian Luhan yang membawa Sehun disebuah area taman dengan beberapa bunga yang hanya mekar pada bulan desember dan juga sebuah air mancur ditengahnya. Taman hari ini tidak terlalu ramai mungkin karena ini memang bukan hari _weekend._

Sehun duduk dengan Luhan yang kemudian bersandar di pundaknya. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing. Luhan bersenandung kecil dan Sehun harus akui suara itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Matahari sudah mulai siap untuk turun saat itu mengingat waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam lima sore. Retakan-retakan warna oranye di ufuk barat terlihat lebih indah sekarang. Jika dulu Sehun selalu melihat langit jingga sebagai sebuah kesedihan dan ia begitu merasa kesepian kini ia tidak lagi merasakan itu.

Wajah Luhan yang tersentuh cahaya jingga sore hari terlihat begitu cantik. Paras ayu dan lembutnya terlihat begitu damai ketika memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyapukan helaian rambutnya.

Sehun usap rambut lembut Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan harus membuka matanya untuk menatap kekasihnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun kemudian.

Luhan tersenyum, mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun ketika pemuda itu menyentuhkan jarinya kearah dagunya dan membawanya mendekat. Memberikan sebuah ciuman dibibirnya. Menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Sehun. ikut menggerakkan bibirnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tautan itu. Melumatnya, menghisap bibir masing-masing dengan begitu lembut dan tanpa nafsu yang menguasai.

Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya dengan Sehun. mengalungkan tangannya ke tengkuk Sehun dan menekannya; membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Satu lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya saat Sehun dengan nakal menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mendorong lidahnya untuk masuk. Tangannya yang terbebas dengan nakal menelusuri leher bagian belakang milik Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat Luhan harus merasakan perasaan merinding dari tulang ekor menuju ke ubun-ubun.

"Mmh—" lenguhan itu kembali meluncur ketika Sehun kembali menarik lidahnya dan membuat lidah mereka menari didalam tautan mereka. Membiarkan lelehan saliva yang mulai untuk turun menuju dagu menjadi hiasan dari ciuman mereka berdua.

Ciuman mereka panas dan dalam. Decapan dan juga desahan mulai terdengar. Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas ketika Luhan memberikan isyarat untuk Sehun lewat tangannya yang mulai berontak karena paru-parunya mulai kehilangan diri untuk tidak menghirup oksigen.

Tautan mereka yang terlapas masih terhubung dengan saliva mereka. Sehun usap saliva yang menggantung di ujung bibir Luhan dan turun menuju dagu. Memberikan kecupan lembut dibibir mungil itu dan kemudian membawa tubuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Entah kenapa perasaan takut dan juga khawatir kembali masuk dalam perasaan Sehun. Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi. Dan kini ia mulai merasa takut untuk mati padahal dulu ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan kematian yang mungkin akan menyambutnya.

Sehun terisak dengan hangatnya tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya. Membuat Luhan harus berusaha melepas pelukan Sehun yang begitu kuat—hampir membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Sehun.. kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan terlihat begitu khawatir dengan Sehun kali ini. Mata rusanya mengatakan semuanya ketika pemuda itu mulai terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. "Sehun jawab! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin mati. Aku takut mati, Lu." Sehun jatuhkan dirinya dalam dekapan Luhan. Membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu. Sehun menangis disana. Luhan memeluknya begitu erat, sangat erat dengan jemari tangannya yang mengusap rambutnya dan sesekali mengucapkan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Sehun jika semua akan baik-baik saja walau sejujurnya Sehun tahu jika Luhan mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Atau mungkin Luhan jauh lebih takut daripada dirinya?

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Chaper ini kok rasanya kayak dikejar tagihan kredit ya? Kecepetan alurnya ga sih? Atau malah ga jelas ini apaan? ;;A;; kalau Aku boleh jujur… Aku sendiri ga sreg sama chapter ini. Maaf maaf.. TT

Sejujurnya… aku beneran pen bikin ff ini pure angst. Tapi karena rule giveaway ngajuin untuk happy ending.. aku akan berusaha bikin ending yang manyis (biar ga yakin.) x''DD

Terimakasih reviewnya. Ya Tuhan tembus 200 review. TTT /sujud syukur/ hayu review lagi kakak. Kalau reviewnya tembus 400 ntar aku kasih bonus HunHan fluff buat endingnya. *dijiret* kalau tembus 400 loh ya. Kalau ga ya ga ada bonusnya. /dibandem/ canda kakaaa…

Happy reading? Review juseyooo~

* * *

.

3 Desember 2015

 ** _DeathSugar_**

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA line-


	8. Chapter 8

**紅蓮(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

* * *

Luhan terlihat begitu sibuk pagi ini dan itu membuat Sehun harus menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan menyipit kesal. Ini masih pukul delapan lebih empat puluh lima menit dan Luhan sudah terlihat begitu rapi (dan cantik). Luhan mondar-mandir seperti setrika dengan sesekali terlihat mengingat apa yang kurang pada dirinya.

 _Make up_ , _centang._ Rambut, _centang._ Anting, _centang._ Gelang, _centang._ Obat Sehun, _centang._ Ponsel, _centang._ Dompet, _centang._ Semua sudah lengkap dan Luhan tersenyum untuk itu.

"Luhan, pernikahan Minseok-noona masih dua jam lagi. Kenapa ribut sekali, sih?" ucap Sehun malas-malasan dengan satu _mug_ susu coklat ditangannya.

Luhan membalas pertanyaan dengan pelototan dan juga tangannya yang berkacak pinggang, "Tidak bisa Sehun. Minnie akan menikah pukul sepuluh dan ini sudah hampir jam Sembilan. Berarti kurang dari dua jam lagi acara pernikahannya akan dimulai. Aku harus melihat seperti apa Minnie nanti. Aku ingin melihatnya bahkan saat dia masih di ruang rias."

Sehun mendesah, menyeruput susu coklat di dalam _mug_ miliknya itu, "Tapi tidak seribut ini juga, Lulu sayang. Kau hampir mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemarimu, kau tahu?" hening sejenak, "Lihat, kau bahkan mengeluarkan sepuluh set sepatu _high hill_ milikmu. Padahal kau hanya memakai satu saja."

"Kau tidak tahu perempuan Sehun!" jawab Luhan sengit, "Ini pernikahan sahabatku, wajar jika aku sibuk. Aku harus tampil cantik!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya.. lakukan sesukamu sajalah." Itu karena cemburu ngomong-ngomong. Sehun hanya tidak suka jika nanti akan ada beberapa laki-laki yang kemudian naksir Luhan ketika melihat paras ayu kekasihnya itu. Sehun bahkan harus akui itu, Luhan terlihat cantik pagi ini. Apalagi saat dia beranjak menuju korden dan membukanya. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyentuhnya membuat Luhan terlihat lebih cantik. Sehun jadi berfikir, kemana sepasang sayap Luhan?

"Cepat habiskan susu coklat dan juga roti panggangmu, Sehun. Chanyeol-oppa akan datang sebentar lagi. Kita akan berangkat bersama nanti." Cicit Luhan lagi dan menyambar tas kecil miliknya, memasukkan semua peralatannya—termasuk bedak dan juga obat Sehun (ini paling penting)—dan kemudian mengambil mantel miliknya. Ini sudah bulan desember dan udara semakin dingin. "Sehun, ayo cepat!"

Sehun menyipit dengan bibir yang memberengut. Luhan cerewet sekali pagi ini. Bangun pagi sekali—jam lima pagi!—dan menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk penikahan Minseok dan Jongdae hari ini. Kemudian membangunkan Sehun hanya untuk minum obat dan juga sarapan roti panggang—yang baru disentuh Sehun satu jam setelahnya—karena Sehun lebih memilih untuk bergelut dengan selimut.

Satu jam lalu, Sehun melihat Luhan seperti bukan Luhan yang ia kenal. Perempuan itu masih dengan _bathrope_ miliknya mengeluarkan semua _dress_ yang akan dia gunakan. Mencoba berkali-kali dan meminta pendapat Sehun dengan, 'apa ini terlihat cocok, Sehun?' atau 'Sehun, apa ini terlalu mencolok?' dan sejenis pertanyaan lainnya. Sehun akan menjawab dengan 'Ya, itu bagus.' Dan Luhan yang berakhir menatapnya dengan menyipit dan pipi menggembung, "Kau bilang semua cocok, Sehun. Kau tidak memberi jalan keluar sama sekali." Dan kemudian memilih dress selutut dengan rajutan simpel berwarna putih salju.

Dasar wanita ! kalau begitu kenapa harus susah bertanya ini dan itu kalau ujungnya akan memilih baju yang sama juga. Assdhdjk

Sehun menatap punggung sempit yang kini sibuk mengunci kamar apartemen miliknya—Sehun menginap semalam di apartemen Luhan—dan selesai dengan itu Luhan ambil lengan Sehun dan memeluknya.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara ketika mereka melewati lorong apartemen Luhan dan berujung dengan mereka yang masuk kedalam lift. Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya juga. "Kau cantik hari ini."

Luhan mencibir, "Maksudmu, selama ini aku tidak cantik?"

Jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun harus memutar bola matanya lagi, perempuan selalu sulit dimengerti, "Ya. Kau tidak cantik."

"Sehuuunn.." Luhan merengek, mencubit lengan Sehun yang membuat laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan dan menahan tawanya ketika ia menemukan ekspresi wajah Luhan yang terlihat lucu sekali.

"Kau tidak cantik, Lulu. Kau cerewet seperti bebek."

"Kau datar seperti tembok!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sehun melotot, memasang wajah marah yang tidak sungguh-sungguh dan Luhan membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya: mengejek. Sehun ambil tubuh ramping itu dan kemudian menggapitnya, membuat Luhan menatap wajahnya langsung. "Kau bilang aku tadi apa?"

"Wajar datar tanpa ekspresi! Seperti tembok dan tidak peka!" Luhan menjawabnya dengan tertawa.

Sehun semakin kuat menggampit tubuh ramping Luhan, hampir seperti memeluk Luhan dan membuat mereka semakin dekat. Sehun curi satu ciuman di bibir mungil yang kini terasa seperti cherry itu dan kemudian mengulangnya hingga membuat sebuah lumatan disana. "Apa bibir ini yang bilang tadi?" ucapnya sambil mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan memerah, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan kemudian mencubit perut Sehun untuk melepaskan sedikit rasa kesalnya. "Kau curang, Tuan Oh." Lirihnya. Tangannya mulai memeluk kearah pinggang Sehun dengan wajah yang mulai mendongak menatap Sehun. Sehun membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dan kemudian mencium bibir itu lagi. Kali ini lembut dan dalam.

Suara dentingan lift yang terbuka menyambut, membawa kesadaran mereka untuk melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Luhan tersenyum kikuk ketika ia melihat sepasang suami istri lanjut usia menatap keduanya dan tersenyum; terlihat menggoda. Luhan menunduk—memberi gestur minta maaf—dengan Sehun yang kembali memasang wajah datar (lebih tepatnya tidak suka).

"Sehun, semua ini salahmu, pokoknya! Dasar mesum!" marah Luhan setelah mereka keluar dari lift dan berjalan menyusuri lorong lobi apartemen itu.

Laki-laki memang selalu salah dan perempuan memang selalu benar, bukan? Jadi hanya perlu mengalah agar tidak membuat hal sepele menjadi semakin sulit.

* * *

.

* * *

"Uuuuhh.. Minnie cantik sekali.." Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti memuji dari tadi dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan juga Sehun harus mengelus dada untuk bersabar. Mereka berdua selalu berkata tentang ini dan itu, tidak pernah berhenti atau sesekali membahas soal Kyungsoo dan juga Jong In yang berangkat bersama tadi dan memilih duduk jauh dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Sehun tahu jika itu untuk menghindari serangan berupa godaan dari Baekhyun dan juga Luhan.

Acara pemberkatan sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini mereka tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Minseok dan juga Jongdae tengah menyapa para tamu dan kerabat mereka dan mereka berempat—ChanBaek HunHan—hanya duduk dan menikmati _dish_ yang disediakan.

"Jadi setelah ini kalian akan kemana?" Chanyeol membuka obrolan, "Aku bosan." Lanjutnya.

"Kami akan ke rumah sakit setelah ini, Oppa." Luhan menjawab, "Aku akan dibunuh Senri-unnie jika aku tidak membawa pulang adiknya setelah acara ini." Jawaban Luhan membuat wajah Sehun menjadi kecut.

Chanyeol mengangguk untuk jawaban Luhan. Titah seorang Oh Senri adalah mutlak. Chanyeol sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana menyeramkannya kakak perempuan Sehun itu.

Sehun berdeham, membuat perhatian tiga yang lain mengarah kepadanya, "Kurasa aku butuh ke kemar mandi."

"Perlu kuantar?" Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, Hyung." Sehun terlihat kesal, memaksakan sebuah senyuman singkat dan berubah menjadi tatapan menyipit "Itu terdengar sangat gay sekali."

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun terbatuk ketika ia menjatuhkan dirinya di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Nafasnya terlihat tidak baik dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dahinya. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia merogoh saku jas hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bulir obat dalam tablet itu. Empat jenis obat dengan warna dan ukuran yang berbeda. Jemarinya bergetar ketika mencoba membuka tablet itu dengan susah payah dan beberapa kali tablet itu hampir terjatuh.

Satu tablet terbuka dan buru-buru Sehun menelannya. Membuka tablet yang lain dan menelannya bersamaan. Sehun hampir tersedak ketika ia merasa salah satu tablet yang ia telan terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Terbatuk untuk beberapa kali dan memegang dadanya sendiri—lebih tepatnya ia mencengkeramnya.

Rasanya sesak sekali barang mengambil satu tarikan nafas sekalipun. Ini sudah biasa terjadi baginya namun ia tidak pernah berharap jika ini terjadi di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Tidak di pernikahan orang lain. Sehun yakin ia akan membuat keadaan menjadi kacau.

Kembali mencoba membuat nafasnya untuk lebih stabil, Sehun merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Rasa ngilu yang bersarang didadanya membuat satu tarikan nafasnya seperti terhujam sebilah pisau tepat di jantungnya. Tidak untuk saat ini. Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin ini terjadi saat ini. Itu akan membuat Luhan panik dan juga sedih.

Sehun menyandarkan dirinya tembok belakang tubuhnya, haruskan ia mulai menyerah untuk ini. Rasa sesak dan juga sakit didanya mulai membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing. Satu hembusan nafas dan Sehun melihat satu titik hitam pada pandangan. Dua tarikan nafas dan titik itu mulai membesar. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit didadanya, Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Tititk hitam yang kecil itu mulai membesar dan semua menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap sampai-sampai Sehun tidak lagi merasakan rasa sakit didadanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan terlihat begitu cemas, duduk dengan tidak nyaman di posisinya sambil terus melihat kearah belakang—tepat dimana Sehun tadi menuju ke kemar mandi. Luhan meremas tas kecil miliknya, menyalurkan rasa khawatir yang mulai menelusup di dalam dadanya kali ini lewat benda kecil itu.

Perasaannya tidak enak. Entah karena alasan apa, dadanya seperti berdesir dengan tidak nyaman. Membuat isi perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk, membuat tangan dan kakinya terasa mendingin.

"Chanyeol-oppa.. kenapa Sehun lama sekali?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Luhan kali ini, "Mungkin dia diare?"

Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya benar-benar mengatakan ini tidak baik. "Chanyeol-oppa.. bisakah kau lihat Sehun dikamar mandi? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu."

"Iya, Yeol. Coba kau cek. Sehun lama sekali." Baekhyun menambahkan, mengusap punggung Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan. "Sehun baik-baik saja, Lulu. Jadi tenanglah"

Luhan mencoba memberikan sebuah ukiran keatas untuk Baekhyun—terlihat sekali dipaksakan—dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada arah pintu belakang. Luhan benar-benar berharap Sehun baik-baik saja dan kekasihnya itu segera kembali kesini.

Tersenyum, itu Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat Luhan lebih tenang. Chanyeol tahu jika Luhan begitu khawatir saat ini "Baiklah.. aku akan cek. Jangan kemana-mana. Mengerti?" Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah menuju kearah pintu yang Sehun lewati tadi dengan sedikit berlari dan sesekali terlihat menunduk dan tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan kenalannya atau teman kampus mereka.

Melihat papan bertuliskan arah yang menunjukkan menuju toilet, Chanyeol semakin cepat membuat langkahnya untuk sampai. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sendiri juga mulai diliputi rasa khawatir. Apalagi setelah ia pernah melihat Sehun _collapse_ di depan matanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehun yang memucat dengan bibir yang membiru benar-benar menakutkan.

"Sehun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol melagkah semakin dalam, menuju kearah bilik toilet yang tertutup dan kemudian mengetuknya, "Sehun, kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Adakah orang didalam?!" suara Chanyeol semakin terdengar meninggi. Wajahnya mulai terlihat khawatir, mengetuk pintu toilet itu dengan tidak sabaran hingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik.

"Brengsek!"

Kesabaran Chanyeol mulai terkikis. Tidak ada papan bertuliskan rusak dipintu itu, dan pintu itu dalam keadaan terkunci dari dalam. Chanyeol hembuskan nafasnya, memejamkan matanya untuk kemungkinan yang akan ia lihat. Chanyeol dobrak pintu itu dengan paksa dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Sehun!" pintu itu terbuka dan Chanyeol benar-benar melihat temannya itu. Duduk diatas toilet duduk dengan wajah yang memucat pasi. Dahinya yang berkeringat dan bibirnya yang membiru. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Sehun, menepuk pipi laki-laki yang kini terpejam itu dengan berkali-kali menyebutkan namanya walau tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan basah karena keringat.

Chanyeol ambil tangan kiri Sehun, mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan kemudian menempelkannya disana dengan sedikit menekan—Chanyeol mencoba mengecek detak jantung Sehun. Detak jantungnya masih terasa walau begitu lemah. Chanyeol hembuskan nafasnya—entah karena lega atau justru semakin takut.

Mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya, tangannya bergetar ketika ia menekan nomor ponsel bertuliskan 'Senri-nuna' itu. Dalam detikan jarak waktu untuk Chanyeol menunggu sambungan telepon itu tersambung, matanya bisa melihat bungkus tablet yang terbuka dibawah kamar mandi. Tiap detik dan saat sambungan telepon disana menunggu untuk Senri menjawabnya membuat Chanyeol begitu takut. Ia adalah calon dokter dan seharusnya ia sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk melihat keadaan seperti ini. Tapi entah untuk alasan apapun itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin melihat orang-orang terdekatnya seperti ini. Dihadapannya!

"Noona! Cepat kirimkan ambulance sekarang juga! Sehun _collapse_ !"

* * *

.

* * *

Lorong rumah sakit kali ini terasa begitu menusuk perasaan yang berada disana. Sepi dan penuh dengan harapan serta panjatan doa. Lorong kamar itu terlihat begitu suram, tangan yang terkatup serta bibir yang berucap doa pada Sang Kuasa. Dinginnya angin musim dingin membawa begitu banyak ketegangan dan sapuannya seakan menusuk pada setiap inci kulit yang merasakannya.

Detikan jarum jam terdengar lebih jelas, suara alas kaki yang bertubrukan dengan lantai keramik rumah sakit, serta setiap tarikan nafas dan juga hembusannya bagaikan bom waktu yang siap untuk berdenting kemudian meledak. Semua wajah terlihat penuh dengan raut kekhawatiran, ketakutan dan juga dengan harapan untuk Sang Kuasa mengabulkan doa mereka.

Empat orang dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Perempuan dengan setelan jas dokter itu terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan tangan terkatup di depan bibirnya serta mata yang terpejam. Sebuah Rosario ditangannya yang beberapa kali nampak ia gunakan dalam panjatan _ave maria_. Itu adalah Senri yang dari tadi tidak hentinya memanjatkan doa dan juga tetesan air matanya.

Sementara satu laki-laki yang terduduk dilantai rumah sakit pun juga terlihat begitu kacau. Ia menunduk dengan tangan yang masih bergetar. ia berharap ini hanya mimpi ketika ia merasakan tubuh Sehun yang mendingin tadi.

Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda terjadi pada perempuan dengan dress berwarna putih itu. Ia bersembunyi pada pelukan Baekhyun yang mencoba menenangkannya. Bahunya bergetar karena tangis. kakinya bahkan tanpa alas kaki dengan sepatu yang berada disamping tubuhnya. Kakinya terlihat lecet pada bagian jari kakinya, mungkin karena terlalu kuat ketika ia berlari. Itu adalah Luhan, dia menangis disana. Membuat Baekhyun juga harus menatapnya dengan kasian.

Sudah hampir satu jam dan dokter yang menangani Sehun belum keluar juga dari ruang itu. Beberapa suster tadi keluar dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang setidaknya bisa membuat mereka menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka, mengabaikan jeritan Luhan yang sudah seperti orang gila.

Paras ayunya yang terlihat tadi pagi musnah terganti dengan mata yang memerah dan siap untuk membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Luhan tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah tahu jika kematian begitu menakutkan. Sungguh, Luhan hanya tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan siapapun terjadi saat ini. Suara gesekan langkah yang terdengar ditelinganya seakan sirene tanda bahaya yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan yang melingkupi lorong tunggu itu begitu menakutkan, Luhan sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan ini, namun bibir dan kakinya seakan meleleh hanya untuk beranjak dari duduknya menengok keadaan didalam sana lewat kaca kecil di pintu itu. Chanyeol melakukannya tadi dan itu nampak sia-sia.

Suara ceklikan pintu terdengar, membuat empat orang disana bangkit dengan segera. Luhan memberikan reaksi pertama kali. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut dan basah karena air matanya.

"Bagaimana? Sehun baik-baik saja bukan?" itu adalah Luhan, suara tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan dan beberapa kali terdengar seperti tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya.

Dokter Park tersenyum, menatap Luhan sekilas dan kemudian membawa tatapannya untuk Senri. Dokter Park mengangguk dan Senri mengerti dengan itu. Dokter spesialis anak itu mendekat kearah Luhan dan kemudian memeluknya sekilas, "Kau tenang saja. Sehun baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Sehun. dia tidak selemah itu."

Satu air mata milik Oh Senri jatuh dan ia mengusapnya dengan cepat. Tersenyum kearah dokter Park dan kemudian ikut mengekor dibelakang dokter yang langsung menangani Sehun itu.

Luhan menatap pintu kamar dimana Sehun berada didalamnya dengan hati yang teriris pilu, ia berharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya merasa setakut ini. Ia hanya ingin Sehun sembuh dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun ketika ia melihat reaksi Senri tadi cukup membuatnya tahu jika Sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, menampilkan empat suster dan satu dokter ahli jantung disana. suster itu terlihat mendorong sebuah ranjang yang penuh dengan selang dan juga alat medis. Disana, Luhan bisa melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat medis yang menancap ditubuhnya. Satu kantung cairan berwarna merah pekat dan satu kantung cairan infuse yang terhubung dengan pembuluh darahnya.

Wajah itu tidak asing bagi mereka semua, terlebih untuk Luhan. Luhan selalu menyukai wajah Sehun yang terpejam tanpa pertahanan—itu membuat Sehun terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan manis disaat yang bersamaan—namun ketika harus melihat Sehun terbaring lemah dengan suara kardiograf yang seperti bom waktu itu membuat Luhan membencinya. Ia hanya ingin berteriak dan kemudian membuat Sehun bangun. Marah pada Sehun dan mengatakan jika semua ini tidaklah lucu.

"Sehun.. kumohon bangun.. ini tidak lucu sama sekali." Luhan hampir menggapai Sehun dan Chanyeol menahannya. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan marah dan siap untuk meledak sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan besarnya, membuat suara Luhan teredam.

"Luhan.. tenanglah. Sehun butuh istirahat." Itu adalah Chanyeol yang mulai melepaskan Luhan ketika para suster melewatinya.

Luhan terjatuh dilantai ketika ranjang itu melewatinya dan beralir menuju ruangan dengan papan ICCU diatasnya itu. Perawat itu membawa Sehun kesana, ruangan yang terlampau ketat, tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk kecuali seizin dokter. Ia menekuk lututnya dan kemudian menangis disana, Luhan benar-benar merasa takut saat ini.

Luhan sadar jika dia bukan umat yang baik bagi Tuhan, tapi setidaknya kali ini bolehkah ia berharap jika Tuhan memberikan Sehun kehidupan dan kesembuhan? Sebentar lagi adalah natal, dan semua orang selalu menantikan itu. Luhan ingin merayakan natal bersama dengan Sehun kalii ini. Menunggu salju turun untuk pertama kali dan berbagi kebahagiaan bersama.

Hari itu terlewati terasa begitu lama dan sangat menakutkan. Luhan duduk didepan kamar dimana Sehun berada didalam sana. Dengan jas milik Chanyeol yang berada di tubuhnya. Mengabaikan air putih yang berada disampingnya itu. Mengabaikan dering telepon dari Mamanya. Luhan menulikan apapun kali itu. Mengabaikan perintah Senti untuk Luhan kembali dan menganti bajunya. Mengabaikan semua omongan Senri tentang Sehun. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dengan air mata yang terus jatuh bergantian.

Dan setelah itu—dihari yang sama nama Sehun masuk dalam deretan pasien yang membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Nyelesaiin chapter ini sambil chatting LINE sama Ka Shinta (Author reselusi). Aku minta maaf lagi jika endingnya ga sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian. Chapter ini dan chapter kemarin terasa chapter gagal. Garing, ga kerasa feelnya, alurnya kecepatan dan kayaknya aku kelihatan maksa banget. TTT nulis chapter ini berasa nulis sambil dikejar tagihan kredit panci mak dio. TT

Untuk NC kemarin kayaknya setelah aku baca lagi rada ga nyambung dan kelihatan semakin maksa. Jadinya aku hapus aja. /leon digorok reader/

Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, jika ga di ff ini ya mungkin di ff yang lain. Maafkeun jika kalian kecewa. Tetep baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya ya kakak. :''3

Untuk yang nanya Line, bisa add disini ID LINE : psychoenvy69 hayu berteman kakaaaaa~ . :''3

* * *

.

6 Desember 2015

DeathSugar

.

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Giveaway dari HunHan INA line-


	9. Chapter 9

_Ga terasa akhirnya sampe pada chapter ending. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua untuk Guren. Terima kasih semua kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk follow dan favorite baik unuk Guren dan juga untuk DeathSugar. Semua review kalian aku baca kok._

 _Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang membantu dan juga rajin nagihin aku. Aku sayang kalian semua. *cium-cium*_

 _Tetap dukung aku untuk fanfic aku selanjutnya yaaaa~~_

With Love,

—DeathSugar

.

 **紅蓮** **(Guren)**

Story by _DeathSugar._

.

I just own storyline and dirty mind in my head.

.

Happy reading~

.

.

Udara semakin dalam menusuk ketika langit mulai meretak menjadi senja. Menghitam dengan warna oranye diujung barat ketika perempuan dengan mantel berwarna coklat kayu itu baru saja masuk kedalam gereja itu. Udara semakin dingin dan menusuk namun salju belum juga enggan untuk turun menuju bumi. Perempuan itu tersenyum kearah biarawati yang ia temui dan biarawati itu membalas senyumannya. Ini sudah kali kelima ia datang kesini dan sepertinya para biarawati mulai mengenalnya.

Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya membawanya untuk menuduk menatap patung Sang Kristus itu. Memejamkan matanya dan mulai melafalkan doanya.

 _"Aku berdoa padamu, Tuhan. Ku mohon berikan kesembuhan untuk Sehun. aku mohon buatlah semua menjadi lancar. Sebentar lagi Natal, kumohon berikan suka cita dan kasihmu untuk ini. Kuatkan Sehun untuk melewati ini. Jangan buat dia menyerah. Kumohon.._ _Amin."_

Luhan membuka matanya dan menengok kearah samping ketika ia menemukan seorang biarawati yang ikut duduk disampingnya dan kemudian memberinya sebuah ukiran keatas yang terlihat begitu damai dan menenangkan.

"Aku sering melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Kau selalu datang ketika waktu pagi—sekitar pukul delapan sampai sepuluh—dan kemudian sore hari kau akan datang -lagi- ketika langit jinga mulai meretak. Apa yang membuatmu sering kesini?"

Luhan tersenyum ketika sebelumnya ia mengangguk memberi salam, "Aku datang untuk berdo'a semoga Tuhan membuat seseorang yang tertidur segera bangun."

Biarawati itu mengusap rambut Luhan, sebelum akhirnya membawa tatapan matanya menatap Sang Kristus, "Tuhan pasti mendengar semua do'a darimu anak manis."

"Aku sejujurnya tidak yakin atas itu." Luhan tersenyum kikuk, dan kemudian segera meralat ketika mendapati reaksi dari biarawati itu, "Bukan seperti itu, sungguh. Aku hanya berfikir jika do'aku belumlah sampai." Luhan tersenyum lesu, "Ini sudah hari kelima dan dia juga belum sadar."

"Dia mendengarmu. Hanya saja masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk-Nya mengabulkan seluruh permohonanmu. Tuhan selalu mendengar semua doa umat-Nya."

"Mungkinkah?" satu air matanya lolos, "Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Bukankah lebih baik kau berada disisinya saat ini?" Biarawati itu tersenyum—tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sang Kristus, "Dia mungkin membutuhkan genggaman tanganmu."

"Aku pernah melihat seseorang sadar dari koma setelah orang yang ia cintai menciumnya." Biarawati itu mengambil tangan Luhan dan kemudian mengenggamnya erat, "Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu 'kan? Tapi jangan pernah menyerah untuk berdoa. Semoga seseorang itu segera membuka mata untukmu. Doaku menyertaimu."

"Terima kasih."

.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap dan lampu taman rumah sakit sudah mulai menyala. Dan Luhan hanya menatap itu dengan tatapan tidak tertarik setelah ia memutuskan untuk menutup kembali korden jendela berwarna biru muda itu. Luhan terlihat begitu lelah kali ini. Mata indahnya mulai terhias dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam. Satu cangkir kecil kopi ditangannya yang baru saja ia sesap dan kemudian meletakkannya dimeja untuk nanti perawat ambil.

Luhan mendesah ketika ia menjatuhkan dirinya disofa. Memijit kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing dan tubuhnya mulai merasa lelah. Tapi selelah apapun Luhan untuk berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, matanya terasa begitu sulit untuk terpejam. Ia rengangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan menguap beberapa kali. Menyandarkan dirinya disandaran sofa dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mengatur deru nafasnya untuk lebih normal dan hanya sebuah isakan yang ia rasakan.

Sejujurnya Luhan sudah terlalu lelah. Ia lelah untuk menunggu seperti ini—ia merasa takdir seakan mempermainkannya. Membuatnya selalu ingin menyerah dan berhenti berharap walau sejujurnya Luhan tidak pernah untuk mau membuat dirinya menyerah. Ia tidak ingin menyerah untuk tetap membuat dirinya meyakini bahwa Sehun akan membuka matanya dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

Luhan yakin jika Sehun tengah berjuang dan Luhan tidak seharusnya untuk menyerah. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan berjuang bersama Sehun dan melewati ini bersama.

Menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh dengan cepat ketika ia merasakan seseorang membuka pintu kamar bangsal ini. Sehun sudah dipindahkan dikamar rawat biasa tiga hari yang lalu ketika keadaan –sedikit- lebih baik.

Luhan tesenyum ketika matanya menemukan wanita berusia empat puluh tahun-an itu tersenyum kearahnya yang ia kenali sebagai Ibu dari kekasihnya—Oh Yeonri. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, beranjak dari sana dan menuju kearah wanita itu. Membungkuk memberi salam dan kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi dari nyonya Oh.

"Selamat sore, Bibi." Sapa Luhan lembut.

Nyonya Oh usap ucuk kepala Luhan lembut, tidak menghapus senyuman di wajah cantiknya walau sudah terlihat beberapa keriput diwajahnya, "Kau sudah makan?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "Aku belum lapar bibi."

Nyonya Oh melotot, memasang ekspresi wajah marah yang tidak benar-benar dan membuat Luhan harus tersenyum kaku untuk itu. "Jangan memaksa dirimu seperti itu, Lulu. Kau akan sakit jika seperti ini. Makan dan habiskan nasi goreng Beijing ini." Marah Nyonya Oh sambil menyerahkan nasi goreng itu kearah Luhan, "Sehun akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini. Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, kau tahu." Sorot mata teduh Nyonya Oh berubah menjadi sendu, "Jangan mengabaikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Atau Bibi akan melarangmu menemui Sehun."

Nyonya Oh menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sendu—kasihan dan juga sedih. Ia menyukai perempuan manis ini ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat Sehun membawanya datang ke rumah. Luhan tipikal perempuan baik-baik dan polos. Perempuan dengan perasaan yang tulus. Nyonya Oh menyukai cara Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang dalam dan lembut, penuh kekaguman dan cinta.

Beralih dari Luhan yang mulai memakan nasi goreng darinya, Nyonya Oh kemudian membawa tatapan matanya pada laki-laki yang tertidur itu. Tatapan menjadi terlihat lebih sedih. Setiap hembusan nafasnya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Melihat anak kesayangannya yang kini tak berdaya—terbaring dengan alat-alat medis yang menopang kehidupannya.

Mengusap rambut kelam milik Sehun itu dengan lembut dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi anaknya. Ini sudah tujuh hari untuk anaknya tertidur—coma—dengan menunggu kepastian untuk pendonor jantung secepatnya. Mereka melakukan semuanya—bahkan mencari pendonor yang cocok lewat pasar gelap: _human trafficking_ , namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Mengambil tangan anaknya yang kemudian ia genggam begitu erat, Nyonya Oh menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi samping Sehun, mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Sehun dan berbisik dengan lembut, "jika kau ingin bertahan dan melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi tersenyum lagi, Ibu mohon bangunlah. Ibu rela jika kau mulai lelah, beristirahatlah dan tenang dalam pelukan Tuhan."

Nyonya menyayangi Sehun, sangat menyayangi anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu, tapi ia jauh lebih tersakiti melihat Sehun tersiksa seperti ini. Jika Tuhan benar-benar menyayangi anaknya, Nyonya Oh ingin segala penderitaan dan rasa sakit anaknya berakhir. Entah dengan cara apa Tuhan melakukannya. Dengan kesembuhan ataupun dengan kematian. Nyonya Oh benar-benar sudah menerima semua yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia benar-benar pasrah dengan takdir Tuhan.

.

Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, semua orang tahu itu. Apalagi menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti ini. Dan Luhan mulai merasakan itu lagi; ingin menyerah dan berhenti memanjatkan doa. Kadang ia berfikir untuk menyerah dan tidak berharap terlalu lebih lagi. ia kadang berfikir untuk membuat semuanya terlihat lebih mudah dengan menerima apapun keputusan yang Tuhn beri padanya. Luhan kadang berfikir untuk memilih Sehun kembali pada pelukan Tuhan dan Sehun tidak lagi merasakan kesakitan yang seperti ini lagi. namun jauh didalam hatinya ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Luhan ingin Sehun kembali membuka mata dan kemudian mengatakan, 'Aku mencintaimu' dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Seperti sebelumnya.

Luhan mengarahkan tatapan matanya menuju keluar jendela. Menatap buliran putih lembut dan dingin yang kini mulai jatuh menyentuh bumi. Salju pertama di bulan Desember. Salju pertama musim dingin. Dan harapannya untuk melalui waktu di hari pertama salju turun dengan Sehun penuh dengan kebahagiaan tidak terwujud sepenuhnya. Tidak dalam artian mereka melewatkan hari dengan tangan yang saling menggengam dan canda tawa.

Beranjak dari sana, Luhan melonggarkan syal yang mengalung dilehernya, melepas jaket tebal miliknya dan menyisakan dirinya dengan kemeja warna putih tidak terlalu tebal dengan rok berwarna hitam dan dibalut stocking warna hitam membungkus kakinya. Meletakkan mantel itu di punggung sandaran sofa dan kemudian naik ke ranjang bangsal milik Sehun. Luhan meringkuk disana, membiarkan dirinya mendengar deru nafas Sehun yang terasa tipis dan lembut. Luhan taruh tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun, membiarkan tubuh mungilnya disana, membiarkan dirinya merasakan hangat tubuh Sehun yang tidak begitu terasa, membiarkan dirinya bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya—bau obat-obatan yang menyengat—yang cukup membuat Luhan merasa pusing. Tapi apapun itu, jika itu tentang Sehun, Luhan akan merimanya.

Deru kardiograf yang terdengar silih berganti bagaikan bom waktu yang siap untuk meledak. Garis warna hijau yang naik turun itu merupakan musuh terbesar dari Luhan. Luhan kadang sering bermimpi jika garis hijau naik turun itu hanya akan terdengar satu bunyi tanpa jeda dan satu garis lurus, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa begitu takut. Itu akan membuatnya bangun dan tidak akan menutup mata sebelum dokter datang dan memeriksa Sehun kemudian memberitahu Luhan jika Sehun baik-baik saja.

Menyamankan posisi meringkuknya disamping tubuh Sehun yang terbaring tanpa respon apapun itu, Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sehun. Mencoba memejamkan matanya dan Luhan mulai bersenandung tipis. Sebuah gumaman tanpa lirik tapi cukup terdengar merdu.

Detikan jam dinding yang beradu dengan suara kardiograf saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Suara heningnya kamar bangsal itu membuat senandung Luhan—yang berupa gumaman—itu terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Sebuah senandung tipis yang disertai sebuah isakan disana. dinginnya musim dingin rasanya begitu melengkapi Luhan saat ini.

Sejujurnya Luhan sudah mulai bertanya, sampai kapan takdir akan mempermainkannya ?

.

Hal yang menakutkan itu terjadi. Ketika garis hijau naik turun pada kardograf itu menjadi lurus dan dengan satu bunyi melengking panjang tanpa jeda. Luhan meringsut kelantai ketika mata rusanya menemukan sekumulan tim medis itu menggerubungi kekasihnya, ketika salah satu dokter—yang ia kenali sebagai dokter Park Jungsu—menekan dada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun untuk itu, membuat Luhan hanya mampu meringsut kelantai dengan Senri yang kemudian memeluknya, menenangkannya.

Luhan menangis disana, walau ia juga merasakan tangan Senri yang memeluknya terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Luhan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pelukan Senri, mencari ketenangan walau sebenarnya itu sia-sia. Menangis dalam pelukan kakak Oh Sehun bukan pilihan yang tepat, mengingat mereka juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

Mencengkeram erat lengan jas dokter yang Senri gunakan, Luhan menulikan dan membutakan semua indranya. Mengabaikan seruan dokter untuk memberikan sebuah suntikan penguat jantung, mengabaikan ketika suara suster mengatakan kesadaran Sehun semakin turun, mengabaikan ketika akhirnya suara melengking itu tidak lagi terdengar. Luhan menulikan semuanya. Mematikan semua indra ditubuhnya ketika ia bisa merasakan Senri mengusap punggungnya dan mengatakan, "Luhan... ini yang terbaik."

Apa yang dimaksud dengan yang terbaik? Apakah kematian dan kesendirian baginya adalah jalan yang terbaik? Terpisah dengan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya adalah yang terbaik? Omong kosong macam apa ini?

Luhan mengabaikan Senri yang mencoba menarik dirinya—melepaskan pelukan Luhan—dan Luhan menggeleng ribut untuk itu. Ia menunduk dalam, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya begitu erat hingga Luhan merasa sakit di gendang telinganya. Ia masih meringsut di lantai dingin rumah sakit; didalam bangsal Sehun dirawat beberapa hari ini.

"Luhan... kumohon. Jangan seperti ini." Suara Senri memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat kearah Senri dan Luhan menemukan Senri menangis disana. Tersenyum pilu ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuat Luhan bangun. Luhan balas uluran tangan itu, membuatnya berdiri dan memaksanya untuk menatap tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Benda medis bernama kardiograf itu tidak lagi menyala, hanya berwarna hitam gelap dan tim medis yang menangani Sehun mulai melepas semuanya. Selang oksigen, infus, dan kemudian menaik keatas selimut berwarna putih milik Sehun yang digunakan untuk menyelimuti Sehun sebelumnya.

Luhan menjerit ketika ia melihat itu. Tangisnya semakin pecah dan membuat mereka yang ada didalam kamar bangsal itu menatap Luhan dengan iba.

Melepas dengan paksa pelukan yang Senri berikan padanya, Luhan berlari mendekat kearah tubuh yang kini tertutup kain selimut itu. Mengabaikan suara dokter yang memintanya untuk bersabar, mengabaikan teriakan Senri untuk Luhan tidak seperti ini, mengabaikan Senri yang memintanya untuk tidak membuat Sehun sedih.

Luhan tarik selimut itu dan air matanya tidak bisa ia cegah untuk tidak terjatuh. Mata berairnya yang terhiasi kantung mata hitam dan juga mulai membengkak menemukan wajah pucat itu terpejam seperti biasa. Bibirnya mulai membiru dengan tubuh yang mendingin. Luhan terbatuk sesaat ketika ia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal ditenggorokkannya.

"Hei.. lelucon apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Luhan tersenyum, mengusp rambut Sehun dengan lembut, "Bagaimana kau bisa lakukan ini padaku, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehun.. _jebal._ Jangan seperti ini.."

Dia terdiam. Tidak memberi jawaban.

"SEHUNN! BANGUN BODOH! JANGAN SEPERTI INI!" Luhan berteriak kalab, membuat Senri harus meneteskan air matanya dan menuju Luhan, menarik tubuh ramping perempuan yang ia tahui sebagai kekasih adiknya itu, dan mencoba menjauhkannya dari Sehun. Ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan kalab dan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Unnie.. bilang padaku... Sehun hanya tertidur kan.. unnie!" Luhan menatap Senri dengan mata yang memerah, berharap jika Senri akan memberikan jawaban yang setidaknya membuatnya bisa tenang.

Luhan berharap jika Senri akan menjawabnya dengan, _"Ya, Sehun baik-baik saja..."_

"Luhan... aku tahu ini berat, namun kumohon terima kenyataan ini. Sehun sudah tiada. Dia meninggal."

Luhan terpatung, jatuh kelantai dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun pergi... dari hidupnya selamanya...

 _Siapapun bangunkan aku sekarang juga—_

.

.

.

.

.

 _—siapapun._

"..Han.. Luhan! Luhan!"

Luhan bangun dengan nafas yang menderu hebat. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Itu adalah Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya dan memberikan tatapan yang begitu cemas kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Baik-baik saja?_

Seakan mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil botol air mineral diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Luhan. Luhan meminumnya dengan perlahan, tangannya masih bergetar dan sedetik kemudian dia ingat sesuatu.

Sehun.

Sehun...

Luhan membawa tatapan matanya pada sosok yang terbaring itu, menatap garis naik turun pada layar kardiograf itu dan membuatnya bernafas lega. Itu adalah mimpi paling menakutkan yang Luhan rasakan. Melihat tubuh Sehun yang memucat dan mulai membiru dan tubuhnya yang perlahan dingin, Luhan tidak ingin merasakan itu lagi. Itu benar-benar menakutkan.

Suara ceklikan pintu terbuka dan menemukan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kearah Luhan dan juga Baekhyun, duduk dihadapan Luhan. Mengusap rambut perempuan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri itu, "Aku punya kabar bahagia untukmu—untuk kita." Mengambil nafas dan menunggu reaksi Luhan selanjutnya. Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar ketika ia melihat Luhan yang menatapnya penasaran, ditambah wajah penasaran Baekhyun tentu saja, "Kita menemukan donor jantung. Besok Sehun akan melakukan operasi pencangkokan."

Rasanya satu beban dipundak Luhan leleh seperti coklat.

.

Hampir empat jam sudah mereka semua menunggu, namun lampu kamar operasi itu masih berwarna merah. Empat jam terasa begitu lama sekali kali ini. Luhan beberapa kali terlihat meremas tangannya dan mengingit bibirnya dan Baekhyun yang mengusap punggungnya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang sedikit. Senri yang mondar-mandir untuk mengurangi kegupannya, Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan layar ponselnya dan juga terlihat khawatir. Dan juga Tuan serta Nyonya Oh yang terlihat saling menguatkan dengan Nyonya Oh yang bersandar di dada suaminya.

Tidak ada yang tidak khawatir kali ini.

Sebuah operasi besar—cangkok jantung dan kemungkinan operasi 50:50. Semua bisa terjadi apalagi dengan kemungkinan Sehun menolak cangkok tersebut.

Suara derit pintu terbuka, membuat semua kepala itu menoleh kearah pintu itu. Menemukan dokter Park yang masih dengan baju operasinya dan keringat yang masih tersisa didahinya. Dokter Prak menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat, tersenyum dan menatap semua orang dilorong itu bergantian.

"Operasinya berhasil." Sebuah hembusan nafas lega terdengar bersamaan, "Semoga Sehun tidak menolak jantung itu."

Takdir masih belum berhenti bermain dengan mereka.

.

 _ò_ _Janganlah lenyap sayang! Aku ingin kau biarkan aku mendengar nafas kecilmu._

 _Kau menangis dalam detak jantung kecil. Ku mohon sampailah_

 _Dalam mimpi yang tidak berubah, andai saja ada kelanjutannya..._

 _Bagaimanapun tak bisa berhenti... mesti tak dapat memanggilmu dalam kebahagiaan._

 _Aku tenggelam dalam hari-hari yang bertumpuk._

 _Bahkan tangan pertolonganpun samar._

 _Detik-detik ukiran kepompong tak bisa mengoyak benang menjadi abu.._

 _Janganlah lenyap... aku hanya ingin mendengar nafasmu.._

 _Aku bisa menjangkau doa parau dalam setiap detakan jantung kecil._

 _Aku menghitung dengan jari.. hasi esok semoga tak menghilang.._

 _Dimalam natal musim dingin... Bunga teratai merah mulai memekar..._ _ò_

24 Desember.

Suara dentingan lonceng dari seluruh gereja mulai terdengar. Kerliban lampu pada pohon cemara terlihat begitu cantik ketika berbaur dengan warna putih salju yang jatuh ke bumi malam itu. Suara puji-pujian serta lagu natal dan juga tawa terlihat begitu jelas diseluruh wajah yang keluar dimalam natal hari ini.

Namun sesuatu yang kontras terlihat dari dalam sana. Luhan tertidur dengan kepala yang berada disamping tangan terkulai lemas itu. Matanya terpejam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk menggengam jemari milik laki-laki yang tertidur itu. Itu adalah Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya terdengar halus dengan suara detikan kardiograf itu.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak lemah dan diikuti dengan jari lainnya. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, mengerjab lemah untuk menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk menusuk matanya.

Dia mengernyit, menatap sesuatu yang berwarna putih dihadapannya. Itu adalah langit-langit kamar bangsal yang biasa ia lihat ketika dulu menjadi pasien disini—dan itu masih terjadi sampai sekarang. Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa kaku, dan rasa pusing dikepalanya membuatnya harus mengerang lemah.

Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, membuat tautan dengan jari-jarinya-itu yang membuatnya sulit untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk menengok kearah pemilik jemari lentik itu, dan memaksanya membuat sebuah ukiran tipis di bibirnya.

Perempuan dengan rambut coklat almond tidur degan tangan yang bertaut dengan tangannya. Itu adalah Luhan. Dan menyadari ketika ia pertama kali membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan disana pertama kali membuat dadanya menghangat. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan dan menuju kearah sofa, ia menemukan kakak perempuannya tidur masih dengan setelan jas dokternya. Wajah cantik kakak perempuannya terlihat begitu lelah. Disofa panjang ibunya tengah terbaring tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya—meringkuk disana, dan disofa yang lain ayahnya tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Sehun mengerang lirih ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia benar-benar merasa kaku. Berapa lama ia terbaring disini. Satu hari, satu minggu atau bahkan satu bulan? Sehun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat itu. Menatap jam dinding yang masih berdetik dan menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dia bangun disaat yang orang-orang yang menjaganya tertidur dan ia merasa begitu haus.

Kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya untuk kekasihnya itu, Sehun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuhkannya di rambut Luhan. Mencoba mengusapnya dengan lembut dan tidak membuat Luhan terbangun. Sehun mengusapnya berkali-kali, mencoba mengalirkan perasaan rindu dan cintanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Nggh.. Sehuun.."

 _Mengigau?_

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia menyadari Luhan yang tertidur dan menyebutkan namanya. Ia jadi berfikir kalau Luhan benar-benar memenuhi kepala kecilnya dengan Sehun. Menggemaskan sekali.

Namun sepertinya Sehun salah, Luhan tidak mengingau dan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah ia bangun tidur. Luhan mematung ketika ia menemukan Sehun menatapnya dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

Luhan siap untuk menjatuhkan air matanya dan berteriak karena terlalu bahagia, namun rentangan tangan Sehun membuat Luhan justru menghambur dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Memeluk Sehun erat dan membuat Sehun harus mengaduh sakit karenanya.

"Kau berat! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas! Luhan.." suara Sehun terdengar begitu lirih, tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

"Brengsek kau Tuan Oh. Kenapa baru bangun sekarang!" rengek Luhan. Luhan sudah menangis ngomong-ngomong. Menangis dalam pelukan Sehun dan membuat ruangan yang tadinya sepi menjadi ribut. "Kau membuatku hampir seperti zombie karena menunggumu!"

Sehun lepas pelukan Luhan dan juga melepas alat bantu oksigen yang ia kenakan tadi, mendekatkan bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya untuk kemudian bertaut satu sama lain. Mengecupnya lembut dan Luhan membalasnya dengan lembut juga.

Sehun benar-benar merindukan Luhan..

"Ehem!" suara perempuan berdeham, "Jika kau memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk berciuman, lebih baik cepat bangun dari tidurmu! Kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk biayamu disini Oh Sehun!"

Itu adalah suara Senri yang menatap Sehun dan juga Luhan dengan wajah marah yang tidak sungguh-sungguh karena sejenak kemudian wajah marahanya berubah menjadi senyuman dengan satu air mata yang jatuh.

"Kau adik tidak tahu diri! Kau membuatku tidak bisa hidup tenang selama dua mingg ini!" dan Senri memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Jangan ulangi ini lagi."

Malam itu mungkin akan menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan bagi keluarga Oh. Tuhan memberikan keajaibannya malam itu untuk keluarga mereka dengan membawa Sehun kembali ditengah-tengah mereka. Tepat di hari Natal.

.

"Oh Sehun maukah kau menerima Wu Luhan untuk menjadi istrimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, muda maupun tua sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya! Aku bersedia!"

"Dan kau, Wu Luhan maukah kau menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu baik dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, muda maupun tua sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Si cantik itu menangguk, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya. Aku bersedia."

Pendeta itu tersenyum, "Mulai saat ini kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri dihadapan Tuhan."

Sehun tersenyum begitu lebar, menghadap kearah samping dimana Luhan berdiri disampingnya dengan gaun pengantin model Folie berwarna butih gading dan menampilkan pundak rampingnya. Kain dari bahan lace tipis dengan lengan tiga per empat memperlihatkan lengan ramping milik Luhan dan berbaur dengan warna kulit Luhan yang terlihat putih itu. Ditambah kain yang dihiasi sulaman bunga pada bagian dada hingga bawah membuat Luhan terlihat ramping. Dengan kalung berlian kecil sebagai pemanis di lehernya, membuat Luhan terlihat begitu cantik.

Luhan tersipu malu ketika Sehun membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya, mengusap pipi Luhan lembut sebelum akhirnya menatap pendeta disamping mereka, "Boleh aku mencium istriku sekarang?"

Pendeta itu menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap Sehun dengan mata yang menyipit dan mengangguk untuk jawaban Sehun, "Ya, kau boleh mencium istrimu, Tuan Oh."

Sehun nyengir, dan mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Memberikan sebuah lumatan pada bibir bawah Luhan dan membuat perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu melenguh tipis. Tersenyum nakal pada ciumannya, Sehun taruh tangannya pada pinggang Luhan dan mendekatkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tubuhnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan berbeda-beda dari semua undangan yang datang saat itu, mengabaikan Senri yang harus memijit kepalanya karena tingkah adiknya itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan segera punya cucu Tuan Wu." Kali ini Tuan Oh yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, kurasa memang kita harus secepatnya punya cucu." Jawab Tuan Wu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Aku akan sering-sering ke Korea jika cucuku lahir nanti." Kali ini Nyonya Wu yang tersenyum dengan memukul lengan Nyonya Oh yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku berharap cucuku perempuan. Aku ingin mendadaninya setiap hari."

"Tidak, sayang. Cucu kita laki-laki. Dia akan meneruskan bisnis keluarga Oh nanti."

"Ya. Cucu laki-laki untuk penerus bisnis keluarga Wu nanti."

"Perempuan."

"Laki-laki."

"Perempuan!"

"Laki-laki!"

Sebuah perdebatan yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihat itu tertawa, Sehun dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik disana, "Kita akan memiliki banyak anak setelah ini."

"Aku mau dua Sehun. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki."

"Tidak. Kita akan punya enam. Tiga perempuan dan tiga laki-laki."

"Sehuuuun!"

Mengabaikan rengeken Luhan kali itu, Sehun justru mengendong Luhan dan berlari menuju pintu. Luhan berteriak karena kaget dan orang-orang justru bersorak melihat hal konyol yang Sehun lakukan.

"Sehun, kau mau kemana? Acara belum selesai!" itu adalah Tuan Oh.

"Kami akan membuat cucu yang banyak untuk kalian!"

Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Anak keluarga Oh yang tengil dan seenaknya. Menemukan pendamping hidup bernama Luhan, yang pernah berjuang hidup bersamanya. Menemaninya ketikka ia bertarung melawan maut. Membuatnya menjadi kuat disaat ia mulai menyerah dengan hal yang bernama hidup. Kembali masuk dalam kehidupannya setelah Sehun mencoba membuangnya. Menerima Sehun apa adanya. Seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang akan menjadi istrinya dan ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Sebuah anugerah yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk Sehun yang mana Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan sepenuh hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Dan sekarang.. hanya perlu menunggu berapa banyak anak yang akan mereka buat setelah ini, bukan?

.

END

.

Tamat juga ya. Hahaha.. eniwei aku ga yakin chapter ini memuaskan apa ga. Ya Tuhan.. aku bingung banget mesti ngapain chapter ini. /bow/

Semoga kalian ga kecewa sama endingnya. Hepi ending biar ga fluff banget. Maaf.. maaf banget kalau kalian kecewa.

Nah, teratai merah disini (yang aku ambil untuk judul ff ini) melambangkan cinta Sehun sama Luhan. Kan teratai merah artinya Teratai merah melambangkan keadaan asli hati. simbol cinta, kasih sayang, keaktifannya, nafsu dan emosi lain yang terkait dengan hati.. hohoho~

Need kritik dan sarannya dikolom review... www

.

13 Desember 2015

 _DeathSugar_


End file.
